


Black Box

by Adsagsona



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 41,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Agron solves cold murder cases. This time they have a chance to find a boy alive and catch his attacker. <br/>As Agron finds out he has seen the boy before, he would do anything to protect him from harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something new besides Stone Circle. I hope you guys like it.

Agron Metzger was a detective. Or so he introduced himself every time when he came into people’s homes to question them. He worked together with his team on the so-called ‘cold cases’, the ones which had been left unattended for for a long time, until something new came up and then their team tried to solve the puzzle.

Agron had an impressive built, which he hid under his long coat and suit. The only thing he did not like and this did not wear at work, was a tie. Since his boss, Spartacus, didn’t care too much about a man’s attire as long as it was fit for the job, he didn’t get a hard time about it. 

The detective had left his small apartment somewhere around 6 am, without much sleep. They worked long hours, knowing that their cases deserved their attention, that families were still waiting for answers. Others might say that waiting a day longer would not be that bad, but their team understood and went all the way, all the time. It did not save much time for a private life and Agron liked it that way.

He breezed into the office, cups of coffee in hand for his colleagues, who accepted them gladly, and went straight to Spartacus.

“What’s it today, boss?”

They had all been called in on a big case, something which had not been seen for some time. Spartacus suspected a serial killer. Agron had lightly shivered at the idea, but had steeled himself before he got into the office. Just another day on the job.

“Come in.” Spartacus gestured for all of them to pile into his office. It wasn’t large, but the captain deserved a little more than everyone else. He had a white board brought in earlier, where five photo’s were pinned up by magnets.

“These five young men are missing. Or were missing.” Spartacus began and everyone could see it was hard on him to talk about this case. They all waited patiently for him to continue. “Four of them have showed up yesterday and today.”

“Alive?” Naevia dared to ask. She stood together with her husband Crixus, she always hoped for the best in whichever case, but this time her hope was shot down immediately.

“Dead. Davy Jones was missing the longest.” 

Spartacus tapped on the picture the farthest away from him. The young man looked young and vulnerable, barely in his twenties, maybe not even twenty. He was pale and had black hair onto his shoulders. On this picture he had on black lipstick and a tattoo of a tear under his eye.

“One of those emo kids?” Agron spoke up and Spartacus nodded. 

“He was missing for three years. He was found in an apartment yesterday, in a freezer. The tenant stopped paying the rent and the landlord decided to open up the apartment. The freezer was the only thing in the room.”

“Tenant’s name?” Crixus grumbled out, note pad in hand.

“Joe Smith. Nothing to go on there.” Spartacus answered before he went to the second picture. 

The young men didn’t look the same, one was Caucasian, another black. They all seemed to have the same fair posture, but their ages didn’t match, they had a different hair and eye colour, they didn’t seem to link together.

“There is one thing.” Spartacus said softly and he looked directly at Agron. “They were all gay.”

Immediately all eyes turned discreetly to Agron and he glared. He hadn’t been in the force for more than two years and he had been open about himself and his sexuality, but he didn’t want to be targeted every time someone who was gay got murdered.

“So?” He blared out and Spartacus held up a hand.

“I just thought that you might know one of these guys, Agron, that’s all. You frequent the gay scene more than we do, after all.”

Quiet chuckles filtered the atmosphere, but Agron still didn’t like it. However, it made him take a second look at the pictures, from closer by. He hadn’t been in a club or a bar in about two years, since he went on the homicide team, but perhaps he had seen one of them before that.   
At the last picture there was a spark, he knew this man, he had seen him, but where.

“You haven’t told us about this one, boss.” He said as he pointed at the picture.

“Nasir Aziz, been missing for a bit over a day. The cops aren’t looking for him yet, since he is an adult, but he fits the bill. We will have to move fast if we want to save him.”

The young man in the picture was smiling and looking straight in the lens. Agron frowned as he tried to think where he had seen him before, those dark eyes, that fair complexion, that long black hair… 

“The Black Box.” He said then quietly, before turning around the Spartacus. “It was a popular gay club about two years ago, I don’t know about now. I’ve seen him there, I’m sure.”

“Good.” Spartacus was glad they at least had a lead.

“Their wounds?” Crixus barked again and this time the silence felt leaden.

“They have slashes all over their arms and legs, from a knife or a sword. They bled to death after he cut them open ear to ear.”

“Sexual assault?” Agron asked, just hoping it was not the case.

Spartacus took a deep breath. “We have found sperm, but it’s not of the killer. He did not rape them, but perhaps he made them perform sexual acts, we don’t know.”

They all nodded now that everything had been said. They had to act quickly if they wanted to find Nasir alive. His dark eyes haunted Agron and a memory came to him.

__

_“Are you always this quiet?”_

_A seductive voice almost whispered in his ear and even over the music he could hear it. Agron had gone to The Black Box because it had been his second home for quite some time. He liked it there, the music, the dark._

_Agron looked up from his beer to find a boy there, some good five years younger than he and barely old enough to drink. His smile lit up the room and those dark eyes fixated on him. Agron couldn’t care less._

_“Today I am.” He answered shortly._

_“This is a club, you know. People come here to have fun.” The young man insisted and Agron could barely suppress a growl as he glared at him._

_“I’ve watched my brother die a few hours ago, let’s say I’m not in the mood.”_

_He spit the words out, hoping it would somehow deter the man beside him, but his words had the opposite effect. The man lost his flirtatious behaviour and became genuinely concerned, sitting beside Agron like he was an old friend. He didn’t say a word and just sat there, watching how Agron downed one drink after the other._

_“Tell me about your brother.” He then said suddenly and Agron shook his head, he wasn’t going to share his brother with some random stranger._

_“I bet you two were the life of the party, right? All big smiles and goofy grins? Was he a prankster?”_

_Almost against his own will Agron thought back to happier days and a smile graced his lips, the good times when Duro was still around._

_“Yeah.., he did this thing once…”_

_Agron talked to a stranger about his brother and it didn’t feel bad. He loved talking about Duro to this man and he seemed an eager listener, always posing more questions, the club and the music forgotten somewhere behind them._

_As the bartender refused Agron more drinks, he shrugged and tried to get of his bar stool, which took him to wobbly feet. The young man stood next to him, held out his hand to steady Agron._

_“I’m taking you home, you can’t drive in this state.”_

_Agron didn’t tell him that all he wanted to do was drive in this state, but he didn’t want others to suffer from his death, didn’t want to cause an accident, so he nodded._  
The young man drove him home and all Agron could think of to say when he stepped out of the car was that he didn’t know his name.  
“I can’t even thank you properly, I don’t know your name.” 

_“It’s Nasir.” The young man smiled and Agron took a firm hand in his, introduced himself and thanked Nasir for bringing him home._

_“Maybe I’ll see you around some time?” Nasir asked and Agron nodded._

_Agron had never gone back to The Black Box, or any other club. The next day his job started at homicide to get the bastards who killed his brother._

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Nasir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I didn't at all expect these reactions to the story, but call me a happy camper ;). Thank you all so much! I'm really determined to see this to the end.

“Gannicus, Agron, you two are going to that Black Box. Talk to the owner and the bar tender, see if they know anything. The rest of us are going to talk to the families of the boys, see if we can find out something more.”

Their faces were grim, they had to tell some of the families their sons were dead. Agron wanted to speak to Nasir’s family, but since he had another assignment, he gestured to Gannicus that they should just get on with it.

“You knew that last boy, didn’t you?” Gannicus asked as they sat in the car together. Gannicus had been with the force for quite some time, he had even stepped out of the business once before, before returning later, saying that he couldn’t handle another job than being a detective. Nobody ever asked his reasons to return.

“I’ve met him once, two years ago.” Agron answered with a nod as they stopped in front of the club.

Gannicus remained silent and the both of them went inside of the club, which was dark and empty at this hour of the day. Gannicus had talked to the owner on the phone and he would be present, as would be the bartender.

“Hallo!” Agron called into the open space of the dance floor until a head popped up from underneath the bar.

“Are you guys the cops? The boss is out back.”

Gannicus gestured that he would be talking to the boss, Agron sat himself on one of the bar stools, remembered the feeling of that night two years ago and pushed it to the back of his mind.

“How long have you been a bartender here?” Agron asked as he could see that the man before him was still young.

“About two weeks. Nasir didn’t show up anymore so the boss gave me the job.” The man answered with a shrug.

“Nasir was the bartender?” Agron asked as he pulled a picture from his inside pocket and laid it out on the bar.

“Yeah, that’s him. He was a bartender here for a little over a year, I think.”

“And how are you called?” Agron then asked.

“Tiberius, the name’s Tiberius.” The bartender answered quickly before he watched how Gannicus moved from the back office back to the bar.

“The boss said that a man often came to visit Nasir when he was here at the bar, working. He only came in on nights that Nasir was working. A man named…” Gannicus looked in his small notebook. “Castus.”

“Have you seen him here? Castus?” Agron immediately turned to the bartender, who paled and shook his head.

“If you know something, you better tell us now.” Agron tried to be gentle, but it was quite difficult. “If Nasir is still alive, you can help us save him.”

“He came in here last night, a black man, asking for Nasir. He said that if Nasir returned, I had to mention the name Castus and that he was looking for Nasir.”

“Thank you for your time.” Agron gave Tiberius his car and moved together with Gannicus back to the car. 

“What do you think, that Castus character, is he a danger?” Agron asked Gannicus, but the man shook his head.

“I don’t think he would be looking for Nasir then, but it could be a trap. Let’s see what the others have found, yeah?”

It had been a very long day for all, and Spartacus gathered all information from every conversation they had, which didn’t mention Castus, but once in Agrons interrogation. They did tell of a man called Batiatus, who seemed to be someone high and mighty in the club scene and who ran Ludus, one of the biggest clubs in town.

“Why would he want to kill those boys, they are no threat to him.” Naevia frowned but Agron shook his head at his dark thoughts.

“Maybe he just likes them, those boys I mean. But he is not a known gay man… he has a wife, Lucretia who he says to cherish above all. Maybe he doesn’t want those guys to go blabbing.”

“Because of that he kills them?” Naevia asked in an unbelieving manner, sometimes she still couldn’t believe about all the evil in the world.

“It’s possible.” Spartacus muttered as he looked at the white board where all information was gathered. 

“We’ll go talk to Batiatus.” Agron volunteered, but he got an appraising look from Spartacus.

“Can you hold it together, Agron?” 

Agron clenched his teeth and nodded. Suddenly Crixus stormed into the building with his cellphone to his ear.

“They found him, the boy Nasir! He was dumped at the back of a restaurant.” Crixus was still talking halfway into his cellphone and halfway to Spartacus.

“Is he alive!” Spartacus shouted and Crixus nodded. The whole team stood relieved and Agron let out a deep sigh he didn’t even know he was holding. 

“Can we ask him questions?” Spartacus asked a little softer now and Crixus tapped off his phone and nodded.

“We can if we are careful. The doc doesn’t want him to get upset and he remembers little to nothing about the events.”

“Agron, you and Gannicus go talk to Nasir. Be gentle.” Spartacus ordered and the both of them nodded again. Agron had to still his heart, which had been thumping in his chest during the phone conversation. Gannicus was chatting about his date the next evening, but Agron didn’t pay attention and just said a few appropriate words at the right time.

“I’ll go in with you, but I’ll let you do the talking. Maybe he remembers you too.” Gannicus said in support, but Agron didn’t really feel for it. They stepped into the guarded hospitalroom and what he saw nearly stopped Agron in his tracks.

Nasir was as pale as the sheet which covered his body, his eyes were closed and he seemed so much like a corpse that it pained Agron to look at him. With seemingly no injuries, other than his bandaged arms, the paleness might have come from the bloodloss of those cuts. Carefully both detectives neared the bed, not wanting to startle the young man.

Nasir opened his eyes slowly, but didn’t frighten at the sight of two men sitting by his bed. A flicker of recognition passed through his eyes and he frowned.

“I know you from somewhere.” He murmured softly and Agron nodded.

“Yeah, you and me talked for quite a while two years ago. We sat at the bar of the Black Box, do you remember?”

“Yeah.” Nasir answered with a smile. “I always hoped that you would come back in the club one day, to see me. I drove past your house once or twice but didn’t see you… man, I sound like a creep.” Nasir coughed at those last words and Agron immediately sat up straight and poured him some water.

“Do you have any idea what has happened to you?” Agron asked and handed the cup of water over to Nasir, who shook his head.

“I was closing the bar… when someone hit me on the head. I have no clue who he was, he always wore a mask and gloves. He…” Nasir frowned and silenced, he didn’t want to talk further or he didn’t know more.

“Okay okay, that’s something. What did the mask look like? Do you still remember, Nasir?” 

“A… I think a sort of Venetian one, a gold one.” Nasir muttered but he refused to look back at Agron and Gannicus stood to leave. Agron hesitated and laid his card on Nasir’s blanket.

“If you remember something or just want to talk, my cellhpone number is on there too. It’ll be off the books.” He murmured so softly that Gannicus didn’t hear and Nasir could barely understand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron begins to believe he might solve Duro's case, and he takes care of Nasir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, it just isn't my week. -sighs- I hope you'll enjoy this!

Agron dropped Gannicus of at the station and said that he needed sleep a little bit before heading back in. Gannicus would inform Spartacus and they were both sure that their boss wouldn’t mind. Every single member of their force worked their butts off and when they said they needed to rest, it was true.

Agron drove home, to his small one bedroom apartment in the middle of the city. It wasn’t exactly the best neighbourhood, but it wasn’t that ratty either. The building was taken care for, his landlady was really nice, but then again he was always in time with the rent… and they didn’t allow pets, which kept neighbourhood noise bearable, especially when you slept mostly during the day.

Even if it was in the middle of the night, Agron would not be able to sleep. All information of today, the talk he had with the bartender, the possibility of killers, it all went through his mind at a record speed. Shutting the door behind him and hanging up his long coat, he wondered to switch on the tv to some mindless show where he could pretend to watch.

Changing into his jeans and a simple t-shirt, he took a beer from the fridge, everything on auto-pilot, not really seeing what was in front of him, deep in thought.

“What if… Duro was one of them?” Agron asked to himself as he glanced over his shoulder to a picture of his brother sitting on a small table in the corner. He didn’t carry many reminder of his brother with him in his life, Duro would always stay where it was important, in his mind and heart. 

Agron could still remember that night, more than two years ago, when they found Duro back. His brother had gone missing the day before. It wasn’t like Duro to not let his brother know where he was, if he stayed with friends or his girlfriend for dinner somewhere, sometimes he even slept over somewhere, but he always let Agron know that he was ok. Not that night.

At that moment Agron had worked on the force, as a detective in Narcotics. He had always thought that one of those gang members he had arrested had gotten back at him. That he was at fault for Duro’s death.

From the information gathered by the homicide police, Agron now knew that Duro had been deliberately kidnapped from his work place in the middle of the city, a restaurant where he had been working for the last couple of months as a waiter. Someone had waited for Duro at the personnel exit, knew that he would be coming out alone and took him.

Why, Agron still did not know. Who this person had been, Agron still did not know. The case went cold quickly after they found Duro’s body in a dumpster, not far from the restaurant he had worked. Agron had not been present at the scene, he had only seen his brother later, in the hospital.

Duro laid in a comatose state, with severe injuries to the head, and slashes to his arms and legs.

Now that Agron thought about it, those slashes occurred on the victims of this case as well. But it had been so many a time before that he had thought he was close to his brother’s killer, only to find out that those people couldn’t have anything to do with it. Mostly they were bastards and had killed a person, but not Duro.  
Agron fidgeted on his couch, fiddled with the beer in his hand and looked at the television screen which remained dark. It was 4 am.

With a deep sigh he tried to ease his mind enough so that he could at least get some form of sleep before he had to get up again. Whomever they were, they needed to get caught and soon. Nasir was safe, but someone else could be in their trap right now.

Suddenly he heard a familiar sound and frowned. Fishing his cellphone out of his pocket, he hesitated when he didn’t recognise the number, but pressed the green button anyway.

“Metzger.”

“Hi.” A soft voice sounded on the other side and Agron didn’t have a clue who it was.

“Sorry kid, I don’t have time for pranks.” Agron grumbled in the phone and he wanted to put it down, when he heard his name.

“Agron… it’s me. Nasir.” His voice sounded so tiny that Agron had not recognised it. He immediately apologised and tried to pay more attention.

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry, it’s probably very late but I couldn’t sleep and I… I shouldn’t have called you. I’m sorry. I’ll hang up now.” Nasir’s voice sounded hesitant and Agron hated the way it sounded. 

“You don’t have to hang up, I was awake, couldn’t sleep.” Agron answered quickly and he heard a sigh of relief on the other side.

“Are you okay, Nasir?” 

Nasir let out a small laugh, which sounded in no way confident or happy.

“No, I’m not. I’m in a hospital bed with cuts… everywhere, or so it feels, there is a cop guarding my door and I’m…” He stopped his sentence there and Agron listened to Nasir breathing for more than a minute.

“Nasir, tell me.” Agron then softly said as he wished that he could at least see Nasir.

“I’m terrified, Agron. I think I remember something more and… I think I escaped. They ‘re coming after me, they still want me dead… I’m scared, Agron.”

“I’m coming over. Just keep talking to me, alright? You’re not alone, I’m here.” Agron said as he quickly picked up his coat again and went for the door, all the while listening if Nasir was still on the other side of the line.

“You don’t have to come over, I’ll be fine. I’m a big boy.” Nasir tried to reason with Agron, but it was to no avail, Agron had heard the fear in Nasir’s voice and it was real. He could not protect Duro anymore, but sure wasn’t going to let Nasir be scared for someone who could kill him. Those people would have to pay dearly.

“How come you started working at the Box?” Agron then asked, trying a different approach as he went to his car and started it. He put the phone in his cradle and listened to Nasir telling him that since he practically lived in that bar he might as well make some money out of it.

“How old are you now? I can remember thinking last time we saw each other that you weren’t even old enough to drink?” Agron asked with a smile on his face and he heard Nasir huffing on the other side of the line.

“I’m twenty-five! I may look younger, but I’m not a bear like you.”

Agron actually laughed at those last words and was satisfied when he heard Nasir chuckle too. His mind was off his fear for that moment and when Agron arrived at the hospital he said he was there and that he would see Nasir in five minutes before hanging up.

Since the people at the hospital knew Agron well, they didn’t ask him anything when he showed up at this ungodly hour to go to one of their patients. The cop who stood guard at the door reported to Agron that only the known doctors had visited Nasir and that he had checked their badge every time.

“Well done, man. You can take a break if you want, I’ll be here for a few hours.” He patted the man on the back and the cop tapped his hat and left.

Quietly Agron opened the door. If Nasir had fallen asleep in those last minutes, he didn’t want to wake him up. But Nasir sat up in his bed, reading something with the night light on and the tv softly playing music from one of the mtv channels.

“Hey.” Agron said with a small smile as he went to the bed, making Nasir look up and beaming at him. It almost stopped Agron then and there, but he ignored his rapidly beating heart and sat next to Nasir’s bed.

“Thank you for coming over. You shouldn’t have.” Nasir said softly.

“I didn’t have anything better to do. Besides, if you say you remember something, that is important enough for me to come over here.” Agron wanted to add that he wanted to come, that he wanted Nasir to feel safe, but his professionalism didn’t allow those words and so he kept silent, leaving Nasir to his thoughts.

“I think… that I knocked on the door of that restaurant myself. On the kitchen door, I mean. I needed help so I tried every door I could find, but I had no idea where I was. They kept me in the dark for most of the time, I think.”

“Do you have any idea how long you were there, Nasir? Because at the club they said you had been gone for two weeks, but someone reported you missing a day ago.”

Nasir gave a sad smile and shook his head. “My last day I was at work, so it could easily be those two weeks. They probably didn’t miss me enough to report me missing earlier, or they thought I had ran away or something.”

Without thinking Agron reached out his hand and laid it over Nasir’s making the young man look down at it.  
“Don’t ever think you’re not important, Nasir, that’s a lie.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives gather information, Agron goes to the house of Quintus Batiatus and learns more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter, I had to get Stone Circle out of the way first. But now I'm full force and you'll see more updates again.

Nasir had smiled at Agron’s response and glanced at their hands together. It was only then Agron himself noticed what he had done and pulled back.

“I should be heading back into the office. The faster we catch the doer, the faster you are safe.” Agron said earnestly while he stood.  
Nasir nodded and it was only when Agron reached the door that he heard Nasir, wanting to say something, so he turned around.

“Are you coming back?” Nasir then asked softly and Agron gave a short nod before leaving. He looked at his watch, knowing that his colleagues were probably waiting for him already. He quickly headed towards his car and drove to their office, where they all huddled together around the white board.

“Agron.” Spartacus nodded as he gestured for him to sit down as well.

“We found out a bit more with the lab results. They all tested positive on drugs, Nasir had some in his system as well. It was probably to reduce their angst, so that they would comply more. Also, their own semen was found on their body, but not from other persons.”

“We talked to the parents… all of those boys went to Ludus at one time or the other, but they also went to the Black Box.” Crixus put in his two cents.

“Three of them were last seen at Ludus, Nasir was last seen in the Black Box, the fourth was last seen at home getting ready for clubbing.” Naevia reported as well.

“Nasir thinks they did not let him go, but that he could escape somehow, but he doesn’t remember much yet. He remembers someone wearing a sort of Venetian mask, a golden one.” Agron found that he should say these things, although they were not on record yet. It was valuable information after all.

“A Venetian mask?” Spartacus asked as he frowned and flipped through some pages. “Wasn’t there a masked party at Ludus a few months ago where they wore these kind of masks? I saw a flyer of it in the file.” He pulled it out when he found it and Agron nodded at the sight of the picture. It could very well be that kind of mask.

“We should get to Ludus.” Spartacus stated and Agron stood to go, but a hand held him and Agron looked back at Spartacus.

“You’re not at your best in these kinds of situations, Agron, I’m letting Crixus and Naevia go.” 

“Boss!” Agron couldn’t believe that he would have to take a step back in this investigation, not when it was so important to him to catch the guy responsible. 

“Sit this one out, Agron.” Spartacus ordered and Agron moved to his desk without another word. Instead of going over the file once more he took out his brother’s file and retraced it for maybe the hundredth time. 

After two months in the hospital, Duro had passed away, without waking up again. His file went from assault to homicide. Because Agron wanted to follow up his brother’s file, because he wanted to catch whomever did this to Duro, he had asked his transfer to the homicide team. He had not expected to be put into the cold case team, but he enjoyed the job and since Duro’s case had gone cold quickly, he was still at the right place.

“Agron!” He heard Spartacus’ voice and frowned, before turning around. Spartacus was on the phone and gestured for him.

“Yeah, boss?”

“Apparently Batiatus wants you there, or he won’t answer any questions. It’s best to keep him satisfied before he calls his lawyer.” 

Agron grinned, but in the mean time he was also worried why Batiatus wanted him to lead the interrogation. What did the man know about him? Agron hadn’t been long on the force, he wasn’t a known face in the neighbourhood and he had never been in Ludus before this night.

“Gannicus is already there, just go. Be professional about this, Agron.” 

Agron knew that it was a warning and he nodded. He checked his phone for a moment, to say if Nasir had called him, but he didn’t expect it right now, not in the middle of the day. He thought that Nasir would mostly call him at night, when he was afraid of the dark and what might lurk there.

When he entered Ludus, he was a bit taken aback by the obvious luxury in the space. Drapes made the booths surrounding the dance floor secluded, the bar had just the right amount of lighting to not make it a sore spot in the rest of the space. Agron was quite sure he could find a dark room here somewhere.

He was quite surprised when a man came from behind the bar and when he introduced himself, he was expected. The man hurried him to the end of the room ,behind a curtain, where one could find an elevator. 

“It’s the top floor.” The man informed Agron before turning around, back to his work. Agron nodded and the doors closed when he pushed the button of the top floor. When the doors slid open again, Agron had to look twice.

The elevator opened to a garden, one he had not seen often in a city of this size. It had been made on the rooftop of the building that housed Ludus. The path which lead through the garden took him to a Roman style villa, complete with atrium, with a glass roof to keep the cold out in this lesser warm climate. It looked fantastic.

“You are admiring my house, sir.” The man at the front door stated and he stretched out his hand. Agron took it firmly before presenting his badge.

“Agron Metzger, homicide. I would like to ask you some questions about a case of ours.” 

“About those young boys, I’m guessing.” The man said. “My name is Lentulus Batiatus and welcome to my house. There were other detectives here earlier who asked the same questions but I told them to send you.” 

“Can I ask why, Sir?” Agron asked as he was guided to a sitting room, where he took place opposite of Batiatus.

The man was dressed in a simple dark suit and intelligent eyes looked at Agron, trying to see what he was actually asking. Batiatus was a clever man, that much Agron could tell just by looking at him.

“You probably don’t remember anymore, but we met when you worked Narcotics. You were always respectful to our clients at your raids and I respected you for that in return. When your colleagues told me that you had transferred to homicide, I preferred you asking me questions.” Batiatus explained.

“Have you ever seen these men? Some of them were last spotted here in your club.” Agron said as he laid out the photo’s, absent Nasir’s.

“I see so many people, but I don’t go out into the club each night. Lucretia!” Batiatus called over his shoulder. An elegant woman dressed in the finest clothes entered the room and sat down next to Batiatus, her eyes always on Agron.

“Detective, this is my wife Lucretia, she goes downstairs every night for about an hour. If you are lucky, she might have seen one of the men on the pictures.”

Agron laid them out again and Lucretia looked at them, but she shook her head. Then, she frowned and laid a finger on the first picture.

“We refused him one night, because of his clothing. That I do remember, but it has been years since I’ve seen him. I can’t say about the other men, I’m sorry.”

Agron had leaned forward and now looked at Lucretia, before gathering up the pictures. “Do you have an idea when you refused him entrance inside of the club? Maybe not an exact date, but was it winter, summer?”

Lucretia thought about this for a moment. “Summer. He had on this long coat, like you are now, detective, and army boots, make up on his face like a scare crow. We weren’t going to scare other people off by letting him in. We are a decent club here at Ludus.”

“I’m sure.” Agron replied with a small smile. He stood and only then remember that Gannicus was supposed to be here as well, but he had never shown up. “My colleague, did he come around here as well? A man by the name of Gannicus.”

“Oh yes.” Lucretia answered, now smiling herself. “We refused him entrance too, detective, we wanted you to be posing the questions.”

Agron refrained from asking why again, he had an idea these two people weren’t in their right mind. Just when he was about to walk out of the door, Batiatus called after him.

“I’m sorry to hear about your brother, detective, they told me had quite a fight in him at the end.”

Agron turned around to see if he heard this correct, but Batiatus and Lucretia were nowhere in sight. Fuming he went back to the office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang find some clues and Agron visits Nasir in the hospital.

Agron almost crashlanded into Spartacus when he arrived back at the office. Still angry at Batiatus’ last words he was in a mood to fling all the papers of his desk and Spartacus seemed to detect this.

“Agron, office.” He nodded towards his own office, commonly known as the fishbowl, and walked towards it himself. Agron gritted his teeth, knowing that he would get another comment on his temper, which was hot most of the time. Spartacus closed the door behind them and leaned against his desk, arms crossed over his chest.

“What did Batiatus say to get you so upset?” He asked straight to the point and it would have made Agron blush that Spartacus knew him so well, hadn’t it been for the earnest of the situation.

“He alluded to Duro… He said that my brother had put up quite a fight in the end. Literally, boss, that’s what he said. He knows something more, I’m sure of it, but before I could say anything else him and his wife were gone.” Agron grumbled as he leaned against the door himself.

“And you didn’t go after him? Your temper is getting better, Agron.” Spartacus gave a small smile before he stepped to the whiteboards where the pictures were still present.

“Did he give anything away, Batiatus? Because you’re not the only one who is sure that he knows something… although he might just want to rile you up with that comment, Agron, you do know that?”

“Yeah, boss.” Agron said as he stood side by side with Spartacus, looking at the white board. “But he wanted to talk to me, and only me. You sent Gannicus with me, but the guy didn’t make it to the front door, probably body guards dragged him away or something because I didn’t see him.”

Spartacus frowned at this last statement. Before Agron could say anything more his cellphone rang and Spartacus gestured for him to take the phone call.

“Metzger.”

“Hey, uhm… it’s Nasir. Am I interrupting anything?” 

“If you don’t keep me too long, nobody will mind.” Agron said with a smile and he hoped that Nasir didn’t take it the wrong way.

“I just wanted to ask if you… would like to come over later? I’m bored as hell here and they won’t let me out of bed yet. Maybe we can watch some tv together or something?” 

Agron could hear the hope in Nasir’s voice and he couldn’t tell him no, although he should. He stayed silent for a couple of seconds and he heard Nasir getting disappointed.

“I’ll be there, but it can be late.”

“I’ll be up, don’t worry.” Nasir answered and they said their goodbyes softly, before hanging up.  
“Be careful, Agron.” Spartacus warned and again Agron wondered if the man was psychic, but he didn’t ask.

“Nasir isn’t your brother and you’re not supposed to take care of him. He has a family, parents and a brother, I checked.” Spartacus stated.

“And do they take care of him?” Agron asked which made Spartacus raise his eyebrows. “It’s not because you have a family that they actually look out for you, Spartacus. If Nasir wants me with him, I’m going. Besides, he might remember something.”

“Just keep it professional between the two of you.” Spartacus said before he let Agron go. Right at that moment Gannicus came in, holding something in his hands.

“They didn’t let me past the front door, so I went through their garbage.” Gannicus smiled and held up his trophy, a fake golden mask, in Venetian style.

“It’s the one Nasir described to me.” Agron said. He took the mask from Gannicus and looked at it from all angles, before he noticed something.

“There’s a bit of blood on the inside.” He mumbled and he so hoped that it wasn’t Nasir’s. Although he knew that Nasir had been hurt in his captivity, he didn’t want to picture it. Gannicus reclaimed the mask.

“I’ll go ask in the lab if they can test it.” He explained himself before going off again. 

“You guys, I found something!” Naevia came running in with a few pieces of paper in her hand. Immediately everyone gathered around, even Gannicus who had stopped halfway in the corridor when he spotted Naevia.

“I’ve been checking the phones from Batiatus, Lucretia and Ludus. They made a phone call to Nasir!” 

There it was, their first connection between club Ludus and Nasir. 

“It gets better.” Naevia rifled through the papers until she found a second line in yellow marker. “This is a call they made to our second victim.” Again she went on and found another line in yellow marker. “And our third… and fourth.” Then she looked up at Agron and gave him a paper she had in her hand.

“They also called Duro, a few days before he disappeared.”

Agron took the paper and crumpled it in his hand. 

“I knew it!” He stomped his foot and glared at Spartacus. “Why didn’t anyone look into this before?” 

“Because at missing persons nobody made the connection between these five young men, or six of you count Duro.” Spartacus was a bit taken aback by the news, as was everyone except Agron, who had expected to find something more.

“I’m going back.” Agron took up his coat, but Spartacus was faster and held him back.

“You’re not. If you do anything to them, they call a lawyer and that’s it for us. I’ll let Naevia and Crixus talk to them again and see if we can get them here at the office. Then you can have a go at Batiatus.”

“Fine.” Agron grumbled, but he took his coat up anyway and left for the hospital. He hoped that sitting with Nasir could calm his nerves somewhat. 

Through this event Agron was earlier at the hospital than he expected and Nasir had just gotten his diner. At the sight of the meal Agron’s own stomach rumbled, reminding him that he didn’t have anything to eat yet since lunch.

“Hey.” Nasir smiled before gesturing to the food. “You want some? I don’t really like it but if you’re hungry…”

“I’m not taking your food. I’ll grab something on the way home.” Agron answered as he sat himself down on the chair next to the bed. Nasir took his chocolate pudding dessert and spoon, waited for Agron to take off his coat and then handed it over.

“Eat.” He ordered.

“Yes, boss.” Agron saluted with a smile, happy that he at least had something to eat.

“I’m glad you came. I’ve been alone for the entire day and it really gets boring if you don’t get to move much.” Nasir sighed as he looked at the television screen which was playing non-stop.

“Doesn’t anyone visit you here?” Agron asked and at his question, Nasir had difficulties keeping in his tears.

“Hey… none of that now.” Agron softly soothed as he scooted closer to the bed and laid a hand on Nasir’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t.” Nasir sniffed and he quickly wiped at his eyes. “My parents didn’t know I was gay or that I worked in a club. They don’t want anything to do with my anymore… my brother’s even worse, he said I was dead to him now.”

“I’m really sorry to hear that, Nasir.” Agron wished he could take some of the pain away, but knew that was impossible. When he saw Nasir wanted to say something, but hesitated, he waited.

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but can you just hold me for a bit?” Nasir finally ventured. Agron thought it could do no harm and he carefully sat on the bed, enveloping Nasir in his arms. When Nasir let out a happy sigh he knew he had done the right thing.

What made him really nervous, was the soft kiss he felt on his cheek. He immediately pulled back and when Nasir didn’t say anything or didn’t apologise, he stood.

“I have to go.” He quickly said before grabbing his coat and bolting out of the room, not hearing what Nasir said to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron apologises to Nasir and Batiatus is brought in for questioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reactions and the kudos. This is going to be a long story, with perhaps not much Agron/Nasir action in the beginning, but please have some patience with me, I'm getting there :)

Agron didn’t remember how he got home, but he sat on his couch, looking at Duro’s picture. He didn’t know why, but it felt like betrayal that he wasn’t out searching for the murderer of his brother, instead he sat at the hospital with another young man to replace Duro. Agron shook his head, Duro would want him to be happy… he hadn’t felt this kind of attraction to anyone in years.

It made Agron feel very uncomfortable. He wasn’t used to someone pushing his buttons like Nasir did, even with that simple touch. But this wasn’t going to go away and he still had Batiatus to look out for… he needed answers and knew that Nasir could at least partially give them.

He picked up his phone to dial the hospital line of Nasir’s room.

“Hello?” Nasir’s voice sounded questioning, nobody called him that late, obviously.

“Hey Nasir, it’s me. I’m sorry for going away so quickly.” Agron apologised and he could hear the silence on the other side.

“I’m sorry for that kiss, it wasn’t supposed to happen.” Nasir then said and Agron wanted to say that he wanted nothing more, but refrained from doing so. 

“There was something I wanted to ask you. Were you ever called by a man named Lentullus Batiatus? Or maybe his wife Lucretia?” Agron asked.

“Lucreatia, yeah, a few weeks ago. I had responded to their ad for bartender and she called me up for an interview.”

“Do you remember anything of that interview, Nasir?”

Again Nasir didn’t speak until minutes later.

“No, I remember arriving in the club and then… nothing. It’s them, right? If I could just remember the rest!” Nasir sounded angry with himself.

“It’ll come back to you, I promise. This is already something. We just have to get them to confess more than just talking to you. They….” Agron shook his head and sighed. “Obviously they did something to you.”

“Yeah.” Nasir answered sadly. “Oh, I forgot to tell you something.” He perked up and Agron laughed at the chance of his voice.

“I get to go home later this week. I just have to take it slow.”

“That’s great news, Nasir!” Agron was really happy for him.

“Not really.” Nasir’s voice deflated again. “I don’t get to see you anymore.”

“Of course you will. I’ll even come to take you home.” Agron promised before they said their goodbyes.

Agron was so hyper he couldn’t sleep. It was clear that Batiatus and Lucretia had abducted all six young men, he couldn’t Duro too, and had probably murdered them. The big questions remained why. Why did they need them? Why slash at their arms and legs? Why kill them? Too many questions and too few answers.

He decided to go back into the office and try to see if he could get some more phone records or something more to connect them to this act. However, when he arrived at the office everyone was still there.

“They brought Batiatus and Lucretia in.” Spartacus said as he welcome.

“Why didn’t anybody tell me?” Agron demanded but Spartacus looked at him and he piped down. “Nasir remembers being at Ludus. Lucretia phoned him to come in for a job interview to be a bartender.” He then offered.

“Good, that’s something we can really use. They’re not saying a thing.” Spartacus was angry and Agron had seldom seen his boss like this.

“Let me, Spartacus.” Agron pleaded and when his boss seemed reluctant, he almost begged.

“They want me in there, they want me to suffer. I don’t know why but they want me to know about Duro. If I get them close enough, maybe they will tell me about the others as well.”

“Don’t give anything away about Nasir.” Spartacus gave his permission and Crixus was pulled out of the interrogation room in favour of Agron.

Lucretia sat in front of him, because the team believed she was the brains behind it all. She gave a small smile when she recognised Agron.

“Detective Metzger, I’m happy you find me so important.” She said, but Agron was through being polite.

“You called up my brother two years ago. Why?” Agron shortly asked. It took Lucretia by surprise, although she didn’t show it.

“I don’t know who your brother is. Let’s not make this personal, Mr. Metzger.”

Agron pushed his chair aside and leaned in close. “Let’s.” He growled and this time Lucretia was just a bit scared.

“Duro Metzger, my brother. He was important enough for you to call him, but he had never set foot in Ludus before. More important still, he had never been to a gay bar before.” Agron said. “Since you were looking for a bartender around that time I’m assuming that you called him up for that.”

“That’s possible.” Lucretia admitted. “If he reacted to my ad.”

“Did you run low on bartenders? You’ve placed that ad a lot in the past couple of years.” Agron looked at his file and Lucretia began to fidget.

“Bartenders don’t stay long at clubs.”

“Did Duro do a good interview? Did any of the boys?” Agron asked as he took at their pictures.

“You claimed you never saw them, yet they all had an interview with you.”

“That’s possible, I don’t recall.”

Agron slammed his hand on the table.

“Bullshit! What did you make them do, Lucretia? After that so-called job interview, where did you take them, what did you do to them?”

“Nothing!” She practically shouted. “They just went home!”

“I don’t believe you.” Agron simply said as he pulled out the mask Gannicus had found. “The lab tested this mask, found in the dumpster behind your club. There were various traces of blood on it. And your fingerprints.”

“So?” Lucretia asked, but she appeared more bold than she actually was.

“Some of the blood was from our victims, so you have done more to them than just interviewing them and then you quickly had to get rid of the evidence. Your probably hoped that the mask would have disappeared before we ever thought to search there.”

Lucretia didn’t answer anymore.

“I have a statement from your husband that you killed them.” Agron then tried. Lucretia squinted her eyes.

“You lie, Quintus wouldn’t do that.”

“Oh, but he did. Told us that he would cooperate if we diminished his sentence.” Agron looked at his nails for a moment before exiting the room, walking to the other side.

“I think we might have her.” Spartacus said before smiling at Agron. “Good job.” He clapped Agron on the back before stepping into the interrogation room himself.

Agron stayed to watch from behind the one-way glass mirror how Spartacus quietly set himself on the chair opposite of Lucretia. The woman seemed to understand that someone a little more important than just a mere detective had stepped into the room.

“Mrs. Batiatus.” Spartacus began as he nodded at the pictures on the table. “If you tell us now that your husband murdered those young men, you will be able to cut some time on your sentence. Believe it or not, but he’s doing the same conversation with other detectives right this very moment.”

Lucretia smiled, more confident now. “You will have to call my lawyer, detective.” She said, but Spartacus didn’t move.  
“I can do that, but know that if we find the evidence, and we will, that I will never speak to you about reducing your sentence again.” He stated in turn before standing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron takes care of Nasir and Nasir remembers more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the appreciation!  
> Since I won't be around this weekend, another chapter now to keep you going. :)

The whole night had been a verbal battle between Batiatus, his wife Lucretia and the detectives. Agron had enough. He knew that they were responsible for Duro’s death, the death of those other poor boys and hurting Nasir. He wanted to do nothing more than to barge in there and throttle them, but then he would be the one behind bars.

It was only when Nasir called him that Agron realised it was already afternoon. He quickly picked up his phone.

“Ehm… I’m kind of waiting for you here.” Nasir said and he sounded like he didn’t really want to call, which made Agron uneasy. Then he slapped himself on the head for forgetting Nasir could go home today and he apologised a hundred times as he went out of the door, gesturing to Spartacus that he was leaving.  
When he finally entered the hospital, Nasir sat in a wheelchair waiting for him.

“I totally forgot the time, I’m so sorry, Nasir.” Agron apologised again. Before he could regret it, he bowed down slightly and kissed Nasir on the cheek in greeting, startling the young man slightly.

“It’s okay, I figured you were going to be busy.” Nasir answered and since he had already checked himself out, Agron wheeled Nasir to his car. He opened the door and then chewed his bottom lip quietly.

“Will you be able to get in by yourself?” He then asked and Nasir frowned while looking at the Jeep, which stood higher than himself.

“I don’t think I’m going to make it.” He mumbled, blushing a little as Agron picked him up and put him down gently on the front seat.

“Thanks.” Nasir whispered.

“Anything for you, little man.” Agron smiled in return, before mentally berating himself that he was not going to go there, he wasn’t going to have actual feelings besides friendship for this man, it wasn’t allowed and just couldn’t happen.

Quickly he made his way to the other side of the car and asked for directions towards Nasir’s apartment. The drive there was a quiet one, the both of them enjoying the silence. When they arrived the same ritual occurred where Agron lifted Nasir and set him in his wheelchair, before pushing him to the door of his building. Nasir did the few stairs on crutches and the rest they could do by elevator.

The bad news arrived in an eviction notice posted on Nasir’s door. Nasir hung his head in shame and refused to look at Agron.

“They probably didn’t think I was coming back, I was months behind on rent.” He sighed as he wondered how he could get his scarce belongings from behind the door.

“I’ll talk to your landlord, he’ll be glad that you’re here and now you can pay the rent and…” Agron began but by Nasir’s face he knew the truth. Nasir currently didn’t have a job and was not well enough to take on another. He wouldn’t be paying rent any time soon.  
Then Agron did what he did best.  
“You’re coming home with me.” He stated. He didn’t ask, he just casually mentioned it to Nasir that they would live together from now on, as roommates or what the fuck ever, he didn’t care. 

“I can’t ask that of you!” Nasir practically shouted, ashamed of himself and his own situation. “Besides, you will get into trouble, I’ll be fine. I land on my feet.” He almost laughed at his own attempt at a joke.

“You’re not asking, I’m offering. You can’t stay here in the middle of the hallway, Nasir. My apartment isn’t big, but it’ll be fine for a couple of days, or weeks if you need them. I’m not home most of the time anyway.” Agron shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal.

Nasir, defeated, nodded and let Agron wheel him back to the elevator. He didn’t say a word when Agron lifted him back up into the car seat or when he helped Nasir on crutches through the hallway of his small apartment building. He remained quiet when he was helped into the apartment and sat on the couch, the wheelchair neatly folded near the front door.

Only when Agron crouched in front of him and laid a hand on his knee, did Nasir look up.

“I’m sorry.” Was all that Agron said, but it was enough to make Nasir cry. He shut his eyes, but tears still ran down his cheeks and Agron sat beside him, holding Nasir quietly until he stopped crying finally, all of the emotions from the past couple of days out of his system.

“Why are you being so nice?” Nasir finally asked with a sniffle, looking up to Agron from closeby. Agron was almost drowning in those dark pools, but he tried to remain just friendly and keep his distance a little.

“Because you’ve suffered and I want you to know that you’re not alone in this world. Nobody deserves that.” Agron spoke the truth, only there was much more behind his words than he ever dared to speak out loud.

“Like your brother.” Nasir understood and nodded. “You’re saving your brother by saving me, or so you think. It’s a noble thought.” 

“No, I’m just selfish. I don’t want to be alone anymore.” Agron smiled now, just a little, and as they looked each other in the eyes they seemed to find the same reason for sitting here together.

“We’re on the same side then.” Nasir whispered softly. He snuggled closer to Agron in his embrace and they remained that way for the rest of the evening, watching a little tv together but mostly just enjoying each other’s company. Agron was too tired to even think when he finally got up.

“I’ll show you the bedroom, I’ll take the couch.” He yawned, and he figured Nasir would protest, but he found him already asleep next to him.

Quietly he gathered the sleeping form to him and gently walked with Nasir in his arms to his small bedroom, where he swept the covers before laying Nasir down and covering him up again. He knew that he stood there watching Nasir with a goofy grin on his face, but he couldn’t help himself.  
It was in the middle of the night when Agron startled awake by a loud cry. At first he had no recollection of where he was, before he remembered Nasir being in the bedroom. He hurried there and found Nasir trashing in his sleep.

“Nasir… wake up… Nasir!” Agron shook him just a little, enough to awaken the young man. Nasir looked truly frightened and Agron sat on the bed.

“You’re safe, Nasir, you’re here with me. Nothing can hurt you.” Agron tried to soothe and he gently stroked Nasir’s arm.

“I… I remember. I think I remember everything that happened.” Nasir whispered and he shook his head, tears again flowing. When Agron wanted to come near, Nasir held up his hand.

“Let me speak of it now or I’ll never do so. I won’t have the nerve anymore later.” He whispered as he took in a deep breath.

“During that job interview, I think someone must have gotten me from behind, because I only remember waking up somewhere in a small room. There was another guy, but he was so out of it he couldn’t form a single straight answer.” Nasir began to tell. “Someone, the guy with the mask, came in and told us to follow him. I don’t know why but I just did what I was told, as did the other guy. They had us bathe together in a large… pond like… I don’t know, it wasn’t really a bath, it was more like a pool.” Nasir frowned and looked at Agron.

“If there is more, I really need to hear it.” Agron said as he scooted over to the head of the bed and laid his arm around Nasir’s shoulder. “I can take it, Nasir, I’ve already heard a lot of stories.” 

“They made us have sex.” Nasir gulped at the memory and clenched his eyes shut. “All people there were masked and they forced us… someone else and me, to have sex. I don’t know if it was the guy with me earlier or someone else, but they all watched us. I felt so dirty… but they threatened to kill me if I wouldn’t fuck him.” 

Nasir shuddered at the thought and even Agron’s touch couldn’t calm him, it made things worse.

“I’m a whore.” He whispered and he felt sick.

“You’re not!” Agron said strongly as he held onto Nasir’s arms. “You were forced in a situation, you were drugged… nobody would be able to be in his right mind. If someone threatened to kill me I would have done the same. Everybody wants to live, Nasir. It’s their fault, not yours.”

“It just hurts so much, Agron.” Nasir sighed and Agron knew Nasir wasn’t talking about the physical pain. He didn’t say anything anymore and just held onto Nasir, until the man fell in an exhausted sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spartacus gets angry, Agron gets angry and Nasir tried to deal with everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being away for this long, but I have been sick :(. Still not feeling all too well, but getting there.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, although it's not the most happy one. More to come soon!

Agron arrived at the office at dawn, earlier than most detectives, but he couldn’t beat Spartacus. He swore that the man practically lived in that office. He didn’t know much about his boss’ private life, only that his wife had been murdered some years ago. To Agron, this meant they were here for the same reasons.

“Agron.” Spartacus greeted and nodded for him to come into the office. Agron shut the door behind them and Spartacus leaned onto his desk.

“The people at the hospital told me that you have taken Nasir home.” Spartacus began and Agron cursed softly. How did this man get all of his information?

“I did.” He answered shortly and that seemed to enrage Spartacus. 

“How could you be so foolish? I ordered you to stay of the boy’s way! You are doing everything you can do stop this investigation, don’t you?! What the fuck is wrong with you, Agron!” Spartacus didn’t yell, but his frustration was clear in the way he clenched his jaw. 

“I’m doing everything I can to keep Nasir from throwing himself in front of a train.” Agron bit back. “If you want your key witness alive, you better let me help him. He remembers abourt everything right at this moment, says that he was part of some orgy at Ludus, but he didn’t see any of the men or women that were attending, they all wore the same kind of masks.”

Spartacus looked right into Agron’s eyes, squinting himself and worried his bottom lip. He slammed his flat hand on the desk and any other man would have flinched, but Agron had had a few encounters with his boss already and knew Spartacus would not get physical with him.

“If word gets out that you are taking care of Nasir, he won’t be a key witness any more. They’ve already put their lawyers beside them, we don’t get to ask them any questions. You had Lucretia too far, I imagine, which means to at least know something.”

“They did it, I’m certain.” Agron stated roughly. 

“Agron, listen.” Spartacus came closer now and his voice lowered.

“In Nasir’s best interest, you send him to one of the psychologists we’re working with on the force. Let him stay somewhere that he feels safe, family… I don’t know where… And don’t get yourself in the middle of this mess. If Internal Affairs gets word about this, they will suspend or fire you.”

Agron gave a quick smile, it was already too late.

“I’ll do as you say and let Nasir talk to a psychologist, but he feels safe with me, Spartacus. I’m not going to move him to his family where he is not wanted or to a hotel where he sits alone for the entire day and night….” He hesitates then. 

“You suspect they got Duro too?” Spartacus posed the question for him, so that Agron only had to nod.

“It’s… I can’t explain it… but it’s too much of a coincidence. Batiatus requested me to talk to him, because I did a raid on his club. I checked my files from back in the day and I never did. I’ve never seen or met the man in my life. The only way that he knows me…”

“Is that your brother told him about you.” Spartacus ended for Agron.

“We have to get these bastards, Spartacus. Or I promise you I will kill them myself.” Agron spoke loudly and opened the door so that it slammed against the wall. For a moment he regretted his behaviour to his boss, but Spartacus would understand, he most of all.

Agron was requested in the interrogation room again, hoping that he could get some more information out of Batiatus. The man sat in the seat opposite of him, a dark haired man sitting next to him, posing as his lawyer.

“You know what I’ve always wondered, Quintus?” Agron began and used the man’s name to give it a tone of familiarity. “Why killers mutilate their victims. Most of them don’t even do it while their victims aren’t alive, so why bother.”

“Is this going somewhere, detective?” The lawyer asked and Agron flashed a quick smile.

“I would only like to know Mr. Batiatus’ theory on this matter.” Agron answered and Quintus laughed softly.

“I would have no idea, Mr. Metzger.” 

“To cover up their tracks.” Agron answered his own questions as he stood and paced around the room, seemingly thinking to himself.

“Now, in the case of those young men, I didn’t see the connection of the slashes… until our witness told us a bit more of the case. Namely that they were administered drugs to keep them pliant.”

“My client doesn’t have to listen to this!” The lawyer exclaimed, but Batiatus held up a hand and kept in his seat.

“If one would use a needle to administer the drugs, you would get scars in the end, or at least needlepoints which would be obvious marks. Slash the marks, evidence gone.” Agron finished his theory and Batiatus clapped his hands.

“Very interesting, detective.” Batiatus said with a smile. “Are you sure they were all dead though, hypothetically speaking?”

It took all of Agron’s willpower to not fly at the man’s throat. He walked out of the room not to look back once that day. Other detectives kept on the interrogation and although Agron had failed, Spartacus found that Batiatus had somewhat admitted to the slashes.

“Go, take Nasir to see a psychologist. You are no use here in the state you are in. Maybe you could best take some leave.” Spartacus said as he laid a hand on Agron’s shoulder. Agron glared at him for even suggesting such.

“My brother’s murderer is sitting in the next room and you say that I should get out of this case? I don’think so.”

“Just… keep our witness healthy.” Spartacus replied with a nod.

Agron drove back to his apartment, where he had left Nasir in a deep sleep that morning. He had left a note next to Nasir’s pillow and on the kitchen table, hoping that Nasir would be rested and not too afraid to be alone in his apartment.

He let himself in by using his key, made sure to make a lot of noise and calling Nasir’s name from the moment he opened the door to let him know that it was just Agron coming home. When he didn’t see Nasir sitting in his small living area, he went to the kitchen.

From the moment he took one step into the closet size kitchen, Agron stood stock still. He didn’t know what to say or think, but just stood staring.   
Nasir stood in the kitchen at the stove, making a meal for himself, dressed in his boxers and one of Agron’s shirts. 

When he turned around and saw Agron staring at him, he smiled a little shyly and gestured at the shirt.

“I hope you don’t mind. I only had the clothes which the hospital gave my on leaving and I was washing them, I had to find something to wear.” He explained.

Agron nodded, unable to form words, pushing the feelings down which had come along with seeing Nasir standing there. This was some household dream of his, seeing his lover preparing a meal in nothing but Agron’s own shirt. Except, this wasn’t a dream and they weren’t lovers. Agron cleared his throat.

“No…. no problem. We should go shopping a little though, you can’t keep wearing my shirts all the time.” He managed to get out.

“I ehm… I kind of like them.” Nasir was blushing now and it made things that much worse for Agron. “They smell like you… makes me feel safe.” He added and Agron had to turn around, he didn’t want to hear any of this.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Nasir’s voice sounded very closeby and Agron tensed. A light touch to his forearm made him shiver and Agron stepped away, Spartacus’ words ringing in his ears.

“It’s better if you don’t touch me, Nasir.” He whispered and immediately the hand was gone and Nasir had returned to the stove.

“Do you… do you want some food too?” Agron heard Nasir ask and the threatening tears showed in his voice. 

“No, I’m fine.” Agron answered shortly and he shook his head at himself, knowing that he had messed up even worse, but he didn’t know what to do about it to make it better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron tries to explain himself to Nasir and the investigation might just get a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creative juices are flowing again, so a quick update this time. Yay me! :)  
> Thank you for the comments and kudos, they're really appreciated. And I do hope you'll keep with me for a while, because this story is getting longer and longer.

Agron had gone to the living room, cursing himself silently for how he had handled the situation. He flipped through the channels on the tv, seeing nothing of any program he encountered there. Nasir had not come out of the kitchen and Agron felt like a giant idiot for saying exactly the wrong things.  
When he heard soft sobs coming from the kitchen, he knew that he had to make it right.  
Quietly Agron walked back to the kitchen and sat down at the small table opposite of Nasir, who had his head behind his hands.

“Nasir?” Agron inquired quietly, but the young man refused to look at Agron, keeping his face hidden behind his hands.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier, I didn’t mean it to come out like that.” Agron tried and as Nasir shivered in response Agron sighed.

“Nasir, could you please just look at me? I’m so sorry.” Agron began again and now Nasir lowered his hands. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and he wiped at them with his hands.

“You don’t have to be sorry… I understand.” Nasir said softly and shrugged. “I shouldn’t be so… sad about it really, but I just figured that you would care. It hurts a little.”

“I do care!” Agron wanted nothing more than touch Nasir, lay a hand on his cheek and tell him that everything was going to be fine.

“I know you do.” The short answer made Agron feel even worse.

“No, you don’t understand…” Agron drummed his fingers on the table, looking everywhere but at Nasir. “I really care… about you, I mean. I liked you from the moment you asked about my brother two years ago at the bar. You seemed like a really nice person and turns out that you are.”

Nasir seemed to have enough and gave a quiet cold laugh. “Yeah, I’m a really nice person, that’s why everyone runs away from me, even my own parents don’t want anything to do with me. I’m damaged goods, Agron, I realise that.”

That was it, Agron had enough. He couldn’t be responsible for what everyone else had done to Nasir, but at least he could make his own mistakes right. So he slid from his chair and kneeled on the floor, right before Nasir and took Nasir’s hands in his own, leaving Nasir speechless.

“I don’t ever want to hear you say that again, are we clear?” He asked, but he didn’t expect an answer. “All I’ve ever done for two years is search for my brother’s killer. I haven’t dated, I haven’t even picked up a guy for a one night stand, because it didn’t feel right for me to feel loved when my brother laid in the cold ground.” 

Nasir wanted to say something but Agron stopped him by squeezing his hand.

“Then you showed up again, out of nowhere and you made me want to take care of you. Before, when you were standing at the stove, I imagined what it would be like for me to come home to that image every evening, giving you a kiss and saying something ridiculous like ‘hey honey, I’m home’.” Agron smiled softly.

“You… you want that, with me?” Nasir didn’t seem to believe it.

“Yeah, for the first time since long. But then there’s the case.” Something Agron wasn’t supposed to talk about with outsiders, but Nasir wasn’t exactly an outsider on this.

“You are a key witness and you’re not supposed to be influenced. Talking to you at the hospital alone was a bad move on my part, taking you here was even worse. Spartacus, my boss, is on my back to let you move to a hotel. I can’t afford to be taken from this case, Nasir, not with my brother’s killer finally in reach.”

Nasir nodded, he did understand.

“So, the not touching part?” He began and Agron shook his head.

“It’s okay to touch me, but… I need to keep this professional, do you understand? Maybe, when the case is over, we can…” He didn’t finish the sentence.

“Yeah.” Nasir gave a small smile and slowly pulled his hands out of Agron’s grasp, now fully understanding the situation.

“I think your boss is right, I should move to a hotel. I’m nothing but a distraction to you and I don’t want that for you.” Nasir said as he stood, together with Agron.

“Nasir…”

Nasir turned around and shook his head, his eyes determined.

“This is not your decision, Agron.” 

“I know, but you don’t have to leave, not right now anyway.” Agron sighed. “My boss also wants you to talk to one of our psychologists. It’s the best for you, Nasir, so that you can come to terms with what they have done to you.”

“I don’t want to, I’m not crazy.” Nasir was now beginning to get angry, but Agron tried to quiet him.

“I know you’re not crazy! It’s just to help you deal with everything that has happened. You should talk to her, she’s really good. She helped me a lot with Duro.” 

“Oh.”

Now that Agron had mentioned going to a psychologist himself, Nasir didn’t know what to say.   
At that moment Agron’s phone began to ring and when he answered, Spartacus was barking on the other side, which was very unusual for him.

“Get your ass out here, now!” He just ordered and Agron put on his coat hastily. “Don’t wait up for me, I could be very late.” He shouted to Nasir as he moved to the front door. Once there, he turned around.

“Please stay.” He managed to say before he really left, leaving a stunned Nasir behind. It only took Agron a few minutes to race to the office, and he was intercepted by Spartacus at the door of the building. 

“Come.” Spartacus nodded to the park opposite of the building. Agron frowned, Spartacus never talked to him alone, where nobody would be able to hear them. Something was definitely, terribly wrong.

“They teamed up with their lawyers.” Spartacus stated and Agron almost growled. Now they would never get a confession out of those people, although almost everyone on the team was sure about their guilt.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Agron asked and Spartacus looked closer at Agron, trying to see something in the man’s eyes.

“Did you ever lay a hand on Batiatus, Agron? Did anything to remotely hurt him?” 

“No, although I wanted to.” Agron replied honestly and it seemed that Spartacus could see that, because he backed down.

“They are trying to accuse you of physical intimidation, that would put the whole investigation around, where they are the victim.” 

“We need more evidence than just Nasir’s testimony.” Agron sighed as he looked at people jogging opposite of the pond near their bench. “I need to know about Duro, boss, I need to make sure that they are punished… for him.”

“I know, I know.” Spartacus patted him on the back slowly and then his hand stopped completely.

“Camera’s!” He shouted as he sprang upright from the bench, leaving Agron baffled.

“Huh?”

“We fished through all the tapes of the club, but of course everything which would have any importance was not taped. But the back alleys where the victims were found, there could be cameras, near the restaurant where Nasir was found too… I have to dig them up.” Spartacus left Agron, before Agron rushed to be at his boss’ side.

“What would that prove?” He asked as they were both running back into the office.

“Nasir told you that he was crying out for help, because he was sure someone was following him to the restaurant. He ran away, he wasn’t dumped. Maybe he was just right in time at the back door, but then someone of the club would be closeby enough to be filmed.”

“And then we have them.” Agron smiled grimly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives are closing in on Batiatus and Lucretia. Agron and Nasir are getting closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story might be going a bit slow for you guys, I don't know. I'm kind of trying to work in how they are going to catch the bad guys too... I've written drafts for future chapters and I promise Agron and Nasir will form a tighter bond, but things first will have to get worse, before they get better.

It was very late in the evening when Agron returned to his apartment. To his surprise the lights were still on and Nasir laid down on the couch watching something on tv. He lifted his head and smiled at Agron when he saw who was coming in.

“I know you told me not to wait up, but I feel safer when you’re here.” Nasir simply said and it warmed Agron’s heart. Even after their conversation, Nasir still wanted to be around him.

Agron sat down on the couch next to Nasir’s curled up body and lightly patted him on the leg, a sign of affection he had not yet given to the young man next to him and it made Nasir jump a little.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” Agron mumbled softly as he closed his eyes in tiredness. It had been a couple of long hours staring at tapes, hoping that they would find something important, something which would break the case open.

And suddenly they found it. Naevia yelled at everyone to come and see, and they all stared at the screen how Nasir stumbled through the narrow ally behind the restaurant, falling to his knees and getting up again. Nobody else came into the picture until a minute later, when Nasir had already banged on the door several times.

“The bartender!” Agron called out as he slammed his hand on the table, making everyone look up at him. “He said that he had not seen Nasir again and he was damn well sent to kill him. Fucker.” Agron grumbled.

“Bring in the bartender from the Box.” Spartacus ordered Gannicus and Crixus, who turned around to do their boss’ bidding. Agron’s eyes were still glued to the screen, watching how the door opened to one of the cooks of the restaurant, Nasir falling into his arms, almost literally. The bartender Tiberius had quickly turned around and ran from the ally. Thankfully the cook recognised Nasir as a victim and not some random drunk, and aided him.

When the tape was done Agron was still staring at the black screen. How lucky Nasir had been for that man to open the door in time. Maybe Duro had tried the same, but nobody had come to his aid. Guilt washed over Agron in waves.

“You couldn’t have helped him.” Spartacus said softly and Naevia also knew immediately what Spartacus meant.

“You can still help Nasir.” She smiled.

“Yeah.” Agron said with a nod as he tried to push his feelings about Duro away. Nobody would be able to help Duro anymore, but perhaps he was in a better place right now, he deserved that anyway.

A hand laid on his arm and Agron opened his eyes to find Nasir watching him.

“You were lost in thought.” Nasir stated and Agron smiled sadly.

“How do you do that, Nasir?” He asked, and Nasir didn’t understand. Agron gently moved forward and laid a hand on Nasir’s cheek, making the other man look at him. “I’ve watched a security tape where your escape was registered. You are so fucking strong, Nasir.”  
Nasir watched Agron for a moment, not saying anything, and then he started to cry. Agron moved closer and wrapped his arms around Nasir, letting the man cry out all of his fears and hoped that he would feel better afterwards.   
It took a while before Nasir settled down enough to stop crying and only a mild sob came from him now and again. He pulled away from Agron and wiped at his eyes.

“I ruined your shirt.” Was the first thing he said.

It had Agron laughing softly.

“I don’t care about the shirt… I care about…” He bit his tongue before he could continue this sentence. Now was not the time for this kind of confession, there still was a way to go before he could offer Nasir more than a man wrecked with guilt. He frowned at his own thoughts, since when did he want to offer himself to Nasir?

Nasir however, now understood Agron’s reasons for keeping his distance and he tried to be at peace with that. Agron had been the one cop kind enough to ask him about how he felt, rather than what he had seen or what he remembered. He had sat with Nasir at the hospital and took him home when no one else would have anything to do with him, not even his so called friends or his family.

“Does this mean that you are close to catching them?” Nasir asked and Agron nodded. They had the bartender in the interrogation room now and Spartacus himself was dealing with young Tiberius. Soon he would crack. And then Agron would have his say.

“I’m glad for you, that you can put an end to all of this.” Nasir offered and Agron looked at Nasir like he had just grown a second head.

“You’re glad for me? Nasir, we are doing this for you, so that you can be safe again. They will never hurt you, nobody will ever hurt you again.”

“I fear that is not true.” Nasir shivered and the look in his eyes was so lost that Agron couldn’t help himself. Even though he had promised that he would keep his distance to Nasir, Agron now gathered the man in his arms again and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Then tell me who hurt you and I will make him hurt as well.” Agron mumbled softly, cradling Nasir, wanting him safe from the rest of the world.

Nasir shook his head, it was of no importance. He wrapped his arms around Agron’s form and they stayed close together on the couch. In that moment Agron felt complete and it frightened him, but he would not let go of Nasir. They would see this through together and be better men because of it.

“Can I come with you tomorrow?” Nasir asked and Agron frowned.

“I would see them, look them in the eye. I am not defeated, Agron and they should know that at least one of their victims still draws breath, that I can claim victory, together with your team.” Nasir almost hissed the words and Agron nodded, he understood.

They fell asleep together on the couch, and Agron was the first to wake early the next morning. He was already expected at the office and he gently tried to pry his arm from under Nasir’s who had cuddled himself closer to Agron in his sleep. Nasir stirred as Agron tried to be quiet, but the man opened his eyes slowly.

“Agron?” He mumbled softly and Agron returned to the couch, caressing Nasir’s cheek.

“I have to get to work, catch the bad guys.” Agron smiled softly. “You should move to the bed, it will be far more comfortable.”

“It was comfortable on the couch too, with you.” Nasir replied with a groan as he stretched his back and slowly moved his head from side to side, working the cricks out of his neck. Agron watched him and again had a brief image of the future in his head where he could massage those shoulders and make everything better. He shook his head to push it to the back of his mind, now was not the time.

He turned around to the bathroom for a shower and when he returned, Nasir was still on the couch, watching Agron in return. Slowly Nasir got up from the couch and Agron thought the man was intending to go to bed, so he took a step aside to let Nasir pass.

Nasir stopped and looked up at Agron.

“You’re going to the office, to… interrogate them?” He asked and Agron nodded.

“I’ll come and pick you up in the afternoon, after I’ve talked to Spartacus. If he thinks it’s okay, you can see them.” Agron said.

They looked at each other and Agron held in his breath. Were they really going to do this? Was this the moment where he had to choose? What if he didn’t have the courage to turn away again? He couldn’t handle anymore Nasir at the moment.

“See you this afternoon then.” Nasir smiled and then he held up his hand, very slowly as if to seek permission, and gently touched Agron’s cheek.

Agron, who did not dare move, just looked at Nasir and vowed that he would not do anything to hurt Nasir, not to offend him, he just couldn’t bare the hurt look on Nasir’s face.

Nasir got on the tips of his toes and Agron bowed down just a little and they pressed their lips together.

It was nothing more than that, and it was over in less than a few seconds, but it left Agron speechless. Nasir smiled a little broader this time and walked into the bedroom. Agron finally found his wits back and quickly put on his coat so that he could hurry to the office.

On his way over there, his mind turned from Nasir to the people who had hurt him and who had hurt Duro, and his face hardened. They were going to pay.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron questions Lucretia and Nasir is determined to look his abductors in the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, I very much appreciate them!  
> Again, this chapter is a bit more about the police work, but we get to see a glimpse more of Nasir, I hope you guys like it as much as Agron.

He had just gotten through the door of the office, slinging his coat over his chair, as Spartacus excited the interrogation room, obviously tired. The slight smile he had on his face told Agron enough though and he immediately went to his boss.

“We’ve got them?” He asked shortly and Spartacus nodded, clapping Agron on the shoulder.

“He confessed to being there in that ally and that it was in assignment of Lucretia. Can you keep it together, Agron?” Spartacus asked as he looked Agron in the eyes. Agron nodded, he would do this for Duro and Nasir, he had to.

“Then she’s all yours.” Spartacus gestured to the other interrogation room where Lucretia had been brought to. Her lawyer was ever present, but Agron was sure that he could do it, and otherwise he would just tape the man’s mouth shut.

Taking a deep breath Agron went inside, sitting down quietly opposite of Lucretia, who still had a smile on her face. She had dressed differently, so it was obvious someone helped her out while she was in jail. 

“Here we are again, mrs. Batiatus.” Agron began and her smile grew even wider.

“You can not keep me here for very much longer, Mr. Metzger, I hope that all of you realise that. I have done nothing wrong.”

“We have a witness who says otherwise. He said you were the woman behind the scenes, who made sure that the rich and powerful attending your parties got what they wanted and after they were done, the young men servicing them were discarded.” Agron had to bite through his sentence and it must have been heard by Lucretia, but her smile now vanished slightly.

“And who would spread such foul lies!” She almost slammed her hand on the table, but her lawyer warned her not to make a display or say too much. It was to no avail however, as the woman got really angry.

“It’s that little fucker Tiberius, isn’t it? I knew that he couldn’t be trusted, but Quintus said that I should listen to him and let Tiberius handle it.” Lucretia grumbled under her breath and Agron’s mouth twisted into a smile.

“What did Tiberius have to handle, Mrs. Batiatus? Or do I have to ask who did he have to handle?”

“That’s enough, detective!” The lawyer shouted, but Agron glared at the man before directing his gaze back at Lucretia, who was now biting her nails, knowing that she had said too much.

“Proof is piling up against you, Mrs. Batiatus! It won’t be long before we don’t need your confession anymore and take you to court without ever talking to you again. Now is the time to speak, now that you can reduce your sentence, for cooperating. If you refuse it’s all on you.” Agron gritted his teeth, he didn’t want that bitch’s sentence reduced but he had no choice but to offer.

“You have no proof at all.” Lucretia now all but shouted in Agron’s face, but that made him even more calm than before.  
“We have enough. A mask with your fingerprints on it, a witness tying you to not one but a few crime scenes, withdrawals from some of your rich customers on the date those so called parties were present. And those customers of yours are starting to talk too Lucretia. My boss has been talking to Illythia, do you remember her?”

Lucretia’s eyes went wide.

“What did she tell him?” She whispered.

“That it was you who told those young men what to do, that you gave the order to shoot them up with drugs and that you said when to dispatch of them. She places all the blame on your and none on herself.”

The whole crew knew that that woman Illythia had something to do with this whole ordeal as well, but nobody could figure out exactly what. It seemed now that Agron had found the crack in Lucretia’s armour, her eyes teared up and she started sniffling.

“I did it all for her!” Lucretia wailed as he buried her head in her hands.

“What did you do for her, Mrs. Batiatus?” Agron asked and for once the lawyer kept silent, feeling that his client might not be as innocent as she claimed.

“I… She chose the ones she wanted. From in the bar, or from the other gay bar in town. Then she told Tiberius to get them. She got the customers in, I never knew who they were, and I had to make sure the boys were… compliant.” Lucretia sniffed.

“So you gave them drugs.” Agron stated and Lucretia nodded.

“And…” Agron started again, but a knock on the door interrupted him. Spartacus came in and gestured for Agron to go out. 

“I’ll take over.”

Agron knew better than to argue with Spartacus and briefly wondered if he had done anything wrong. Spartacus lightly tapped him on the arm however and that was signal enough for Agron, something else was up.

Coming into the larger office, Gannicus gestured for him to go to his own desk, where he found Nasir sitting in his chair.

“Nasir!” Agron exclaimed and although he had a smile on his face and still remembered that he would have called Nasir, he did not expect the young man to be here.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t wait until you called, but I just…” Nasir began as he looked Agron in the eyes and his voice failed.

“We’ll go for a walk.” Agron said softly and took up his coat, lightly grasping Nasir’s hand and taking him along. He could almost feel eyes burning in his back as the both of them walked out together.

They did not go very far, only the small park across the street, but it was enough to let Agron breathe again. He had not anticipated that seeing Nasir in his office, so close to the people who had hurt him, would make him anxious.

“I shouldn’t have come.” Nasir said softly as he shook his head at his own impatience. He worried his bottom lip with his teeth and only let go when Agron touched his lip with a gentle finger.

“I just didn’t expect you here, that’s all,” Agron then sighed and looked straight forward, not really seeing anything. “I don’t want you in the same room with those people, Nasir. They can’t hurt you now, and ever again if I have anything to say about it, but… they get me so angry and it’s worse when you’re around.”

“I want to see them, Agron.” Nasir now said strongly and he shook his head at the protest Agron was about to make.

“Can’t you put me in that room where they can’t see me? Please, I just need to make sure…” Nasir pleaded and in the end Agron just wrapped his arms around Nasir and held him close. 

“I’ll have to go in again. You can watch but please, don’t…” Agron tried to come up with the words as Nasir looked at him. “Don’t hate me for the things I say or do in there. It’s an interrogation and they are criminals, don’t forget that.”

“I will never forget that.” Nasir gritted his teeth and Agron just in time remembered that he was talking to one of their victims instead of just Nasir. It was so quickly that he had forgotten how he got to know this man, that it frightened him somewhat.

“If you are sure…” Agron began and Nasir just nodded, his grip on Agron tightening somewhat as they stood together, watching the tall building next to them, where they should get inside again.

As they walked to the door, a blonde young woman in between two policemen was escorted inside of the police station. When she noticed Nasir, she smiled. Nasir stiffened and suddenly seemed to change his mind.

“That’s… that’s her… I’ve seen her before.” He whispered and did not move anymore, just stood there like a stone statue.

“Nasir?” Agron leaned down and gently laid a hand on his cheek.

“I’ll take you home if you’d like.” He offered, but Nasir shook his head.

“No, she can’t hurt me anymore, none of them can. I’m the one who punishes them this time.” Nasir growled lightly and Agron would have smiled if the situation wasn’t so dire. There was so much fight in his little man!

“Let us go then.” He walked in together with Nasir and this time all of his colleagues seemed to be busy with something or frantically searching for something to keep them busy.

“Is Spartacus out yet?” Agron asked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron gets angry in the interrogation room, Nasir faints and Spartacus doesn't know what to do anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only chance I get to post this week, so I hope the chapter will be a good read for everyone. It might seem slow going, but I am going somewhere with this! Thank you for all the encouragement through the comments and kudos and I hope you'll keep liking the story.

“He is waiting for you to replace him, if you’re feeling up to it.” Naevia responded and she gently smiled at Nasir, who looked very pale.

“Are you feeling okay?” She asked him and Nasir nodded, not trusting his own voice.

“Naevia, can you escort Nasir to interrogation room one, behind the glass?” Agron asked her and took a step closer. “If you see him getting uncomfortable, get him the hell out of there.” He whispered so lowly that Nasir wouldn’t be able to hear it.

With that he walked into the interrogation room and Spartacus looked up for a second before staring at Illythia. Agron had not seen this woman yet, but from Lucretia’s words he made up that she was the brains behind the operation. From Spartacus’ form he could deduct that it seemed to be the case.

“A new face.” Illythia smiled, but Agron did not respond to her and just laid down the pictures open on the table. Most of them were just from the men’s faces, with eyes closed, as the photo’s were by the coroner.   
“Have you seen any of these men, Illythia? Because Lucretia Batiatus says that you have. That you chose them out of a big crowd and wanted only them. Gay men. Why?”

“Because they’re more fun.” Illythia laughed slightly and she reached out to touch Agron’s arm, but he quickly pulled his back. “But you know that of course, don’t you? Naughty boy.”

Okay, so the woman was a head case. Agron almost sighed before he remembered that he shouldn’t show any kind of emotion here. It was hard to look at his brother’s picture among the dead, but he had convinced Spartacus that he should be shown too, Agron was sure Duro had been one of their victims.

“If I say everything I know, my sentence is reduced, right?” Illythia now asked and it seemed that she was only crazy when she wanted to be.

“Depends on what you have to offer.” Spartacus responded, making a gesture for her to better speak up.

“I chose the men who were going to participate at our parties as… entertainment.” Illythia confessed with a nod. “But she, Lucretia, she made sure that they did everything she said, so that they wouldn’t run of do something stupid. When the crowd got tired of one of them, she took care of it.”

“How?” Spartacus asked shortly.

“She let someone cover up the marks of drug use, that I know. I don’t know how she killed them. Probably an overdose.” She shrugged, it didn’t seem to matter.

“They bled to death.” Agron almost shouted. “They were just left somewhere in a dumpster alongside the road and left there to die!” He slammed his hands on the wood and jumped up, Spartacus glaring at Agron to keep his temper in check.

“Do you recognise those men on the picture? Hm, were they killed by Lucretia? Tell me!” Agron growled and Illythia nodded.  
“All of them.” She said softly.

Suddenly they all heard a loud thud and Agron looked alarmed towards the mirror. Without saying another words he just hurried out of the interrogation room and left Spartacus to get on with the statements. Spartacus didn’t shout after Agron, but Agron knew at the moment he walked out of the door he would be in a heap of trouble.   
He didn’t care.

He quickly took the turn towards the room behind the mirror and found Nasir there on the ground, his eyes already open but still a little shaken and with Naevia trying to support his weight so that his head would not fall on the ground.

“What happened?” Agron asked as he kneeled beside Nasir.

“I… I just fainted.” Nasir murmured softly. “When you… you said that they were just waiting to die. I was so close… I…” 

He almost closed his eyes again, but Agron pinched his arm and lifted Nasir carefully of the ground.

“He seemed fine until he hit the ground suddenly, I’m sorry, Agron.” Naevia said and Agron nodded, he understood.

Agron half carried, half supported Nasir out of the room, but when they came out into the larger office together, Spartacus was waiting for Agron with his arms across his chest and a look on his face telling Agron that he was in serious trouble.

“Sit here for a minute, I’ll come back to take you home, alright? And if you don’t feel well, ask Naevia to help you…”

“Agron, I’m fine now.” Nasir answered with a small smile. “Go talk to your boss before he throws us both out of here.” 

Agron was just about to say that Spartacus wouldn’t do such a thing, but then he remembered the look in his boss’ had given him. With a last look and a small nod to Nasir he stepped into Spartacus’ office, who had been so kind to wait for Agron rather than to go fetch him.

“Boss?” Agron said shortly as he closed the door behind him.

Spartacus stood with his back to Agron, leaning against his desk. 

“For more than two years I’ve been saving your ass, Agron, with everything you’ve gotten yourself into because of your brother. I understood then and I tried to make you see that there were other ways to find your brother’s murderer.”

“And I’ve done just that!” Agron exclaimed. “We’ve found them, Spartacus and I…”

“You ran away in the middle of the interrogation, Agron.” Spartacus sighed and shook his head. Thankfully Illythia was so dumbstruck that she agreed to sign the statement, but you might have made it very difficult for us.”  
Agron wanted to scream out his innocence, but he had run away.

“I’m sorry, Spartacus, but it was Nasir. I couldn’t…” He sighed as he closed his eyes. “He wanted to show his strength, but he was just remembered that he could have easily been killed too. If you want him to testify then…”

Spartacus turned around that he could look Agron in the eyes.

“I will not question you about your relationship with Nasir, as you are too intelligent to not be careful about this. You do know that the defence lawyers will use you against Nasir when he gets on the stand?”

“Yes, and he knows too, but if he tells the truth than there would be no cause to worry. And Nasir doesn’t need to lie, he has survived those monsters.”

Agron knew well enough that Spartacus only wanted to warn him, but it would take Nasir a lot of strength to go on the witness stand. Agron did not want to think so far ahead, the trial could take months of even years before it would take place. For now he just wanted to protect Nasir.

Spartacus sometimes didn’t know what to do with the man in front of him. He had joined the force a few years ago with as only goal to find the murderer of his brother. Soon he had proven himself in other cases and he could let go, if only a little, of his brother’s case.  
He had to trust Agron.

“Alright.” Spartacus nodded as he looked at Agron. “I’ll handle the rest of the case. Now that Illythia has confessed Lucretia and Quintus Batiatus won’t be far behind. Perhaps it would be better if you took leave of absence for… some time, so that this can blow over.”

“Am I suspended?” Agron asked and Spartacus shook his head.

“I am asking you to take up a holiday, you haven’t had one in two years. Go somewhere nice, treat yourself and take some rest. I’ll inform you about the case when I have some news.”

Agron nodded. “Thanks, boss.”

He stepped out of the office and looked at Nasir, who was still a little pale, but sat upright and was talking to Naevia when Agron walked up to the both of them. Nasir immediately switched his attention to Agron.

“Did he…” He began but Agron smiled and shook his head no.

“He told me to take a vacation and that is what I’m going to do.” He winked at Naevia who shook his head with a smile and went back to her work. “I’ll see you later, Nasir.” She waved and both men were left behind in the visitor’s lounge.

“Let’s go home.” Agron smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir meets Duro, but it doesn't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, real life is taking up all of my time at the moment. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter and things will get moving again after this, I promise!

They quickly returned home and Agron felt truly free for the first time in years. When the door closed behind him he realised that he should do something else first. He held onto Nasir’s hand and squeezed it tightly for a moment.

“Agron, are you alright?” Nasir asked, a little concerned.

Agron smiled slightly and caressed Nasir’s cheek.

“I should be asking you that, brave little man.” He said softly and it was only then that he allowed himself more than just a touch, embracing Nasir tightly. Nasir buried his face against Agron’s chest and let himself be held.

“Thank you.” Nasir whispered softly and Agron heard how tired he was, exhausted by all the emotions of today.

It was still light out and Agron could not delay his visit. He gently stepped out of the embrace.

“Do you mind being alone for a little while? There is something I need to do.” Agron murmured against Nasir’s lips before pressing a kiss to those same lips.

“I would rather have you here beside me…” Nasir began, but as he saw the sadness in Agron’s eyes he knew that something was wrong and he did not press the matter. “Would you like me to go with you?” He then asked.

“It is not a place of great happiness…I…” Agron began and Nasir shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter, I would go with you to support you, whatever you will do.” 

The trust in Nasir’s voice made Agron’s head spin and he didn’t know how to react exactly. He hadn’t been so close to anyone in more than two years. But he decided if Nasir, after all that he had been through could trust him, then he could do the same.

“Let us go then, before you fall asleep. I would have you here in my arms before that happens.” Agron smiled softly and Nasir nodded again, taking Agron’s hand in his and leading them both out of the apartment, although he did not know where.

Nasir was a little surprised when Agron did not walk to the car, but walked together with Nasir down the street of the apartment and then another street, before they stopped right in front of a cemetery. 

“Agron?” Nasir asked again.

“I… I have to tell Duro.” Agron said with a slight tremor in his voice and finally Nasir understood. They walked through the gates together and it took them a few minutes walk to walk to Duro’s grave, where Agron affectionately ran his hand over the tombstone.

“Hey, brother.” He whispered softly and Nasir looked at the picture on the tombstone, finding the younger brother unlike Agron, except for the brilliant smile on his face. Nasir briefly thought about how he would be lying there in Duro’s place, but he pushed this aside, not wanting to think about this any longer.  
While Agron had a silent conversation with Duro, Nasir felt uneasy in the cemetery. Although it was in the middle of the day, the eerie silence always got to him. He just hoped that they would go home soon, but he understood that Agron needed this moment.

Agron just stood next to the headstone, a hand touching the cold marble, with his eyes closed. Nasir could not see his lips move, and he did not want to intrude on this moment, so he took a few steps away and wandered to an older part.

He wondered briefly about the men and women buried here, what their stories were. Only then dark thoughts took over and he saw flashes of the nights he had spent at Ludus, at the mercy of strangers, and how he had lain there on the cold asphalt. It had been so cold and he had knocked on the door, shouted… he remembered nothing else.

Agron had seen Nasir wandering off, because he always would take care of him and see to his needs. He had talked to Duro about Nasir, that he had found someone to take care of, and that he had been so brave to escape from those bastards, not that Duro had not been brave of course.

After a while, maybe fifteen minutes, he opened his eyes fully and looked around, not seeing Nasir anywhere in the vacinity. 

“Nasir?” 

He didn’t dare to raise his voice, not wanting to break the silence. When after five minutes Nasir had not reacted, Agron began to worry. What if Lucretia and Quintus still had people out here who would want to hurt Nasir, thinking it’s a job not finished. 

“Nasir!” 

There was nobody around who could actually hear him except Nasir, and Agron was not even worried anymore, he was going crazy. He had walked around each and every single grave as far as he knew, but then he found a side track to the older part of the cemetery. With a deep sigh he took that small path, it being his last hope.

He found Nasir ten minutes later, curled on his side his hands over his knees, laying in front of the grave of a lady who died in the 1800’s. Since Agron was quite sure the woman was not related to Nasir, something else had happened.

“Nasir…” Agron kneeled beside Nasir and helped him sit upright. Nasir’s eyes were still closed and he sagged against Agron, who wrapped his arms around the still form and just hoped that Nasir would be alright.

“Wake up, please wake up…” Agron whispered softly and he felt like it was with Duro all over again, but Duro didn’t have the chance to wake up anymore. Agron kissed Nasir’s cheek, one and then the other and almost willed him to come back to him.  
Nasir’s eyes fluttered open and he gasped softly when he saw Agron right beside him.

“I… I fainted.” Nasir groaned as Agron helped him to stand and although he still swayed a little on his legs, he looked fine for the rest.

“Nasir, what happened?” Agron asked, very worried about what could’ve become of Nasir if he hadn’t looked for him.

“I… I wanted to give you some privacy and I went for a walk… the graves made me think about… everything that happened and it all came back, bits and pieces. I felt so sick, Agron, for what they’ve done to me. I wanted it all to go away.”

“I never should have brought you here, I’m so sorry.” Agron didn’t know if Nasir even wanted to be touched by him anymore, after what he had done, but Nasir leaned into his touch and sighed deeply.

“Not your fault.” He murmured softly as Agron supported him and they walked back to the apartment together. Agron couldn’t form the words to say what he wanted, so he just kept silent until they were back in his living room, Nasir lying on the couch and Agron sitting next to it, carefully caressing Nasir’s face.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked again, about for the tenth time since they had entered the apartment. It even caused Nasir to laugh softly.

“Yes! Right now I am.” He answered as he covered Agron’s hand with his own. “I’m sorry for scaring you so much. I seem to keep getting myself into trouble around you. It might look like I’m doing it on purpose, but I’m really not.” 

“No! I should have at least told you where we were going… It’s all my fault.” Agron sighed deeply and shook his head at himself. Nasir squeezed his hand and Agron looked up, finding Nasir half asleep.

“I would like to go to bed now.” Nasir could barely mumble before his eyes closed. All of the emotion finally got to him again and while cursing himself once more Agron gently lifted Nasir to bring him into the bedroom.

He laid Nasir down and got the covers of the bed as best as he could, removing Nasir’s shirt and trousers, leaving his boxers on. Just when Agron was about to Nasir’s eyes opened and he smiled at Agron, without saying a word.

Agron tucked a strand of hair behind Nasir’s ear.

“Go to sleep, you’ll be safe tonight.” He whispered softly and settled on the covers next to Nasir, who hugged him close.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir struggles with himself and sees Mira, the counsellor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is progressing slowly but surely. Nasir is going through some difficult times and it will get worse before it gets better.

It took Agron a while to wake up, and when he wanted to sit, a weight hindered him. Looking to the source of his annoyance, he remembered Nasir again and the memories of the day before came crashing back.  
Still feeling like an utter fool for bringing Nasir to the cemetery of all places, Agron quieted himself by holding onto Nasir who was not aware of his surroundings, still sound asleep. Glancing at his clock Agron realised that they had slept for hours on end, but he didn’t have to go into work, so it was all fine.

He heard his phone beeping from the living room and that sound woke Nasir up. Blinking a few times he lifted his head and seemed to be a little shocked that he was lying so close to Agron, but he didn’t back away.

“Morning.” He mumbled sleepily as he rubbed at his eyes.

“I’m guessing you slept well then.” Agron smiled and Nasir nodded a few times. 

“If I dreamt, I don’t even remember it. I should keep you, you keep the nightmares away.” Nasir grinned and Agron saw a flash of the young man who had sat beside him on the barstool of the Black Box.

“If you want to keep me, I won’t stop you.” Agron answered with a wink and it actually made Nasir blush. He ducked his head so that it rested on Agron’s chest and he lightly rubbed his fingers over Agron’s shirt.

“We probably should talk about this… what we… I don’t know… what we have here, I suppose. Is this turning into something that we have?” Nasir asked and Agron found it so very brave that Nasir even dared to ask.

“I guess it is, yeah. It shouldn’t have turned into something, but I’m not going to deny it.” Agron was honest in his answer and although Nasir might not have liked it entirely, it was the truth.

“Will you get in trouble, with your job and all? I mean, your boss already told you to take a holiday, but I suppose that it is a sort of suspension?” Nasir leaned on his other hand, looking up at Agron, who nodded.

“Spartacus is a good man, if he believes I should take some time off, I just do it. Besides, I haven’t taken days off since… since Duro.” Agron frowned at the mention of his brother and Nasir smoothed his forehead.

“Don’t frown when you think of him, you’re supposed to remember the happy times together.” Nasir gave a slight sad smile and Agron, not for the first time, wondered how he could have found someone who understood him so well in such a short period of time.

“You’re right. It’s hard sometimes though, I’ve only focused on finding the one who killed him over these past years.” Agron was only now beginning to realise all that he had missed out on in those two past years, but he was not going to regret it. Duro had been his entire world and when Duro died, it collapsed around Agron, the only reason he continued to live was to find his brother’s killer.

Nasir didn’t say a thing to this, but just held on to Agron and that was fine. It took Agron some time to realise that Nasir was asleep again and he smiled, relieved that Nasir could relax around him.  
As his stomach growled it woke Nasir up again and he smiled sheepishly.

“I’m a pain in the ass, aren’t I?” He mumbled softly as he sat up. “I sleep in your bed, I eat your food, you can’t go anywhere with me without me fainting.”

It was supposed to sound funny, but all Agron heard was that Nasir thought he was not wanted. So he pulled the young man close, so close that he had difficulties breathing.

“Don’t ever say that to me again. Please, Nasir.” Agron couldn’t name the feelings he had for Nasir, but they were present and that was all that mattered to him. “You’re not a pain in the ass, you’re dealing so well with everything.” 

Nasir pulled away from Agron and stood beside the bed in a matter of seconds, glaring at Agron.

“But I’m not dealing, am I? I have nightmares, I can’t get over the fact that my parents don’t want anything to do with me because they found out I was gay, my memories of those nights in that… in that club are still so muddled but if I ever found out I’m probably going to be disgusted with myself.”

Nasir wanted to say more, but his words stopped at the look on Agron’s face. Nasir turned around so that he didn’t have to see and went into the kitchen so that he could get them both some food.

Agron didn’t know what would be best, to stay in the bedroom and leave Nasir to calm down or do what he really wanted and comfort the little man in any way he could. He quickly chose the second and when he found Nasir not in the kitchen, but on the small balcony, he went to stand next to him.

“I should see that counsellor you spoke of.” Nasir said as he looked at Agron, who nodded, as he was glad that Nasir said that he would go himself.

“I’ll make a call to Mira, see if she can fit you in quickly. I will go with you if you’d like.” 

Nasir smiled up at Agron and wrapped his arms around the taller man, leaving Agron just a little bit surprised.

“Why did it have to be us, Agron? Duro and I, I mean… or those other guys? Did they tell you why they wanted us and nobody else?” Nasir still needed answers and Agron feared that they were never able to provide them.

“I don’t know, Nasir, truly, I don’t. I think that woman’s mind is destroyed, she is crazy. She probably thought you were good looking and that was it. Maybe it helped that she realized you were gay.” Agron shrugged, he really had no idea.

“I know that it isn’t the right thing to say, but I wish that I could hurt them as much as they did me. They deserve nothing less.”   
Nasir gritted his teeth and looked to the apartment building across the street, not wanting to look at Agron anymore. Seemingly making a decision for himself, he turned around so that his back was resting against the rail of the balcony.

“I want a place for myself.” He stated and Agron nodded, although he would miss Nasir he could understand as much.

“Can you go back to your apartment?” Agron asked and Nasir sadly shook his head, they would never let him in again once the evicition notice had been hung up.

“I’ll see if I can find something closeby for you. I have time now, remember?” Agron rested his hand on Nasir’s shoulder for a moment before leaving him alone on the balcony to make a phone call. He made sure to remain in Nasir’s line of sight, so that the other man would not again have a panic attack while Agron was not in the vacinity.

“Mira? Hi, Agron here, I have a favour to ask.” Agron began and he frowned when she mentioned Duro’s name. “No, not for me… Have you heard of the Ludus case from Spartacus? Yeah? The survivor currently stays with me and he asked to see you so that he could talk to a professional.”

Agron listened for a moment, agreed and then walked back to Nasir.

“Mira has time left today. If you would like to go shopping for a bit of clothes, we can go to her afterwards.”

“Mira? The counsellor?” Nasir asked, a little afraid that everything was going so fast, but he just hoped that he was doing the right thing. He felt dirty and damaged and although Agron didn’t seem to mind at all, Nasir did and he wanted to rebuild his life in a proper manner, which he could not if he didn’t learn to deal with what happened to him.

They went out to shop some clothes for Nasir, finding a few simple jeans and t-shirts before heading over to Mira’s office. She told Agron that she would switch a few appointments to take Nasir in as quick as possible, knowing the earnest of the situation.

Agron and Nasir sat in the waiting room while another client was still in session. It only took about ten minutes before the client left the room and Mira stood in her doorway smiling at the both of them. She looked professional in her light grey two piece, her dark hair in a large braid and glasses right at the top of her nose. She stuck out her hand at Nasir.

“You must be Nasir. I’m Mira, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Nasir answered. Mira let go of his hand, placed a kiss on Agron’s cheek and let both men into her office.

“So Nasir, have you ever been to a counsellor before?” Mira asked and Nasir shook his head.

“It’s nothing to be worried or ashamed about, a lot of people come to me for someone who is listening to them and helping them. Do you mind if we keep this private? Agron will be waiting for you in the other room.”

Nasir looked at Agron for a moment and with an encouraging smile Agron stood, brushed his fingers over Nasir’s shoulder and left.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir makes a decision when he leaves Mira's office...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait, but here is a chapter :). This will get finished, I promise!

It took more than two hours before Nasir came back out of Mira’s office, his face a little red and Agron was sure that he had been crying, but he wouldn’t say a word about it. 

“Agron?” Mira asked and Agron stood, watching her.

“Take care of him.” She simply stated and then shut the door behind her. Mira normally didn’t say anything about her clients, and although Agron was beyond curious, he would never ask Nasir anything that he would tell out of his own accord. Nasir walked past Agron without as much as a glance and Agron started to worry.

“Nasir?” He asked softly.

Nasir turned around and although Agron could see that this pained him greatly, Nasir took a deep breath and looked into Agron’s eyes.

“I think it’s best if we don’t see each other for a while, Agron. I… I have to be in order with my life first before I’m… trying to connect to someone again. Mira said that I could rent a small place in the building where she lives so you don’t have to worry, someone who cares will be around.”

Agron didn’t say a word, but just stood there and it made Nasir a little anxious, so he kept on babbling.

“I want to find a job again and build a life for myself. I don’t want you to stop everything because of me! Maybe after a while we can go out and have a life together, some day, but not now.”

“Okay.” Agron answered.

“And that it would be… what?” Nasir hadn’t expected this kind of answer and stared at Agron. 

“If you need time and space, then you will have it. I won’t do anything against your will, ever. If you need me or want to see me, you have my number.” Agron turned around and left the building, not knowing that rejection could hurt this much. Oh, he understood what Nasir had been saying to him and that he was being incredibly selfish.

Agron returned to his apartment, hoping that Nasir would call him, but when he didn’t, Agron decided that he would return to the job. He could explain everything to Spartacus and his boss would understand and take him back. There was no reason anymore for the suspension or the vacation and Agron didn’t want anything more than to keep busy.

Taking his suit from the closet and putting on his long coat, it took him half an hour to walk into the office.

“Boss?” He asked as Spartacus looked at him, nodding towards the office and closing the door behind them.

“Why are you not on vacation, Agron?” Spartacus sighed and looked at Agron.

“Nasir and I aren’t having contact anymore, so I thought I could come back and help you guys again. Spartacus… I need this.” Agron pleaded.

“You know that I would never keep you away from the job, Agron. We closed Duro’s case, together with the others. Batiatus, his wife and Illythia are going on trial in a few months.” Spartacus looked at Agron. “Nasir will be the main witness and someone will have to train him by then.”

Agron swallowed, he would have to talk to Nasir again in a few weeks time. He didn’t know if he could. 

“You would have me do so?” Agron asked and Spartacus nodded.

“Nasir knows you the best of all of us and you know how it works in court. Their lawyers will do anything to make his story unbelieveable. Now that you can work professionally with him again, I hope you do so. Don’t let it become personal this time, Agron, for Duro. They have to get their sentence.”

Agron nodded. As Nasir had already made the choice for him that they would not be having contact any time soon, it would be easier to go on with his task as a detective and when the time came to help Nasir as a witness, he would be able to be professional around him, he was sure of it.

For Duro, he needed to do this for Duro.

***

In every case a young male was involved, Agron could not help to see Nasir, where he first saw his brother. He hadn’t heard from him in these past weeks, more than a month, but Mira had talked to him on occasion so that Agron was sure Nasir was indeed safe.

And now he would have to contact Nasir himself, to tell him that he was the key witness to the Ludus trial, which would be huge here in town and that he would have to be brave and strong if he was going to survive this. Agron sighed, not wanting to do this, but he took his phone out of his pocket and dialled the number he still know by heart.

“Hello?” Came Nasir’s voice on the other side. For a moment Agron didn’t know what to say, but right before Nasir was putting down the phone again, he spoke.

“Detective Metzger here, is this Nasir?” He asked, although he knew very well that it was. He immediately heard Nasir’s reaction, a smile in his voice.

“Agron? I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you earlier, but I’m doing well… why are you calling? You’re not worried, are you? Because there is no need.”

Agron smiled at the light babble and shook his head, but his voice remained stern.

“You will be called as a witness to the Ludus trial.” 

“I know.” Nasir sighed softly.

“I have been assigned to train you to become a key witness for the prosecution, so that the defense lawyers can’t harm you too much with their words.”

“Agron?” Nasir asked again, but Agron would not budge. He would be the professional in this, even if it meant that he couldn’t even talk normally to Nasir again. They would have to get through this trial.

“Just call me Metzger, it will be easier for the both of us to remain professional. They thought it a good idea that I would be the one to train you, but if you would like someone else, like Spartacus or Naevia, we can arrange that for you.”

Nasir sounded hurt as he quickly said no, and it made Agron clench his fist around his phone as it was difficult to remain the detective.

“When are we starting?” Nasir now asked and his voice sounded cool. Agron was pleased that Nasir too could see that this was going to have to be perfect.

“I would like to start whenever you have the time. The trial will start in two weeks and they are going to have the best lawyers money can be. They’ll be rabid dogs to find a flaw in your testimony, Nasir.”

“I’m off work in half an hour.” Nasir stated.

“I’ll meet you back at the office.” Agron replied as he put down his phone. 

He leaned against the wall, wiping sweat off his brow. This was one of the most difficult tasks he was ever going to do, keeping his distance from Nasir and trying to remain Detective Metzger to him instead of just wanting to hold him and keep all the pain away.

Since he could do nothing more than his job, he looked in the mirror for a moment and readjusted his tie, thinking that it would help reminding him that he was a detective first and a man later. 

He arrived at the office five minutes before Nasir. As he settled his eyes upon the young man in the station’s waiting room, he almost gasped again at the sight. Nasir looked beautiful and healthy, his hair grown a bit longer than before, his skin a healthy glow to it, dressed in a dark pair of slacks and a white shirt. 

When Nasir looked up at Agron, he did not smile but just stood and waited for Agron to say something.

“Welcome. I have prepared one of the interrogation rooms for this. They won’t disturb us, perhaps Spartacus is coming in once or twice.”

“Why are you doing this?” Nasir asked and Agron now finally looked straight at him.

“Spartacus asked me.” He just said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir is trying to get closer to Agron again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again, thank you for your kindness and patience. I hope this update will be to your liking. This story might be moving quite slowly, but they are reconnecting and hopefully more will follow soon.

Agron let Nasir go first, but when they had entered the room and Agron closed the door behind them, Nasir eyed the glass wall on their right.

“Is anyone listening in?” He asked. Agron shook his head.

“Normally not, except for perhaps Spartacus.”

Nasir turned to the glass pane.

“Mr. Spartacus, if you’re in there, I would like to have some privacy with Detective Metzger. Give us ten minutes and then I’ll be all yours and his to do your thing with.” 

Agron had no idea what was going on, but only a minute after Spartacus opened the door and nodded to Nasir, before going away. Nasir gestured for Agron to sit down, like he was the police man out of the two of them.

“I first want you to tell me how you are, before we start any of this. No more playing detective, Agron. Talk to me, please.”

Agron couldn’t ignore Nasir’s dark eyes staring at him, but he didn’t want Nasir to know just how much he had missed him during the last couple of weeks. Trying to keep the mask of detective on, he calmly looked back.

“I’m fine, have been fine. Look, you can still switch, Nasir, if I’m not to your liking. Can we just get on with it?”

This made Nasir angry and he slammed his hands flat on the table, but Agron didn’t flinch. He had been to enough interrogations to anticipate this kind of behaviour. He had never thought he would be at the receiving end though.

“Cut the crap, Agron.” Nasir growled and Agron did his best not to laugh. It was adorable when Nasir was angry, but he wasn’t going to tell him.

“What do you want from me?” Agron asked as he shrugged for a moment. “Do I have to make you feel better? Say that I’ve been okay with you not saying a word to me for weeks? I’ve been okay with that. I’ve been busy, at work.”

“I just want the truth.” Nasir’s voice grew softer and he gently laid his hand on Agron’s, who thought to pull back, but wasn’t fast enough.

“Agron, please…” Nasir pleaded again and this time Agron sighed.

“I’ve been miserable without you, okay? That’s the truth! I didn’t want you to feel bad about leaving so I didn’t say anything or didn’t try to call you afterwards. It doesn’t matter.” 

Nasir seemed to think otherwise and gently squeezed Agron’s hand.

“I do feel better now, I’ve been working hard with Mira and it pays off. I don’t get panic attacks that often anymore and the nightmares are going away, although it was easier…” Nasir took a deep breath to finish his sentence and looked away from Agron. “It was easier in your arms.”

Agron really didn’t want to do this, talking about anything personal between them, that would just make it harder. 

“Nasir, stop it. Now.” Agron said a bit harsher than he wanted. It made Nasir look back up at him and Agron knew that his face was nothing more than a still mask, void of any emotion.

“You are here for your testimony and nothing else. Whatever happened between us should stay out of this room.”

Nasir didn’t say a word and didn’t flinch, but it was obvious that Agron’s words hurt him. Then he nodded that he understood.

“I don’t have to lie if they ask, we didn’t have a relationship.” He softly said and then leaned back in his chair.

“Those lawyers are going to make it as difficult as possible for you to tell the truth. Everything they have on file they will try to make you say in a different manner, so that their clients are getting out in a positive manner. They will be brutal, Nasir.”

“But you’re going to help me, right? I don’t have to do this alone?” 

For a moment Agron’s face softened and he managed a small smile.

“When I’m done with you, nothing will phase you anymore. Those evil bastards are going to prison for a very long time.”

“I hope so.” Nasir muttered.

Their first session lasted two hours where Agron asked Nasir to tell the beginning of the story, where he had been at the bar where he was kidnapped. Agron asked questions about the job he did, about the nightlife and near the end of the two hours Agron was getting more personal with his questions.

“Did anyone at your job know that you were gay?”

Nasir blinked a few times and looked at Agron.

“Nasir, remember, I don’t know you at all… I’m not Agron.” Agron said softly so that only Nasir could hear and the young man seemed to understand again.

“They probably did, but I never said anything about it.” Nasir answered truthfully.

“Do you have many lovers?” 

“What?!” Nasir rose from his seat and paced around the room, glaring at Agron once in a while but not answering his question.

“I’m not going to answer that, no way. That is no way relevant!” He grumbled.

“There is a point behind the question.” Agron clarified and watched how Nasir walked up and down like a caged animal.

“No drugs were found in your system, Nasir, only alcohol. If they can get it out of you that you were promiscuous, they can just blame it on a bad boyfriend that you ended up in a back alley.” 

Nasir stopped and stared at Agron.

“But… but you have the guy at the bar on tape!” He shouted.

“He could have been there randomly, although we are going to everything to prove that he was indeed there to kill you. They’re going to try and do the opposite. So, I will ask you again, did you have many lovers?”

Nasir blushed and shook his head. “I haven’t dated anyone in six months.”

Agron’s heart stilled for a moment, but he couldn’t get side tracked and hurried on to the next questions, about Nasir alcohol and drug use. It took forever, but then the first session was finally over and Nasir was more than just relieved. Spartacus came in as they stopped and congratulated the both of them.

“You’ll do great on the witness stand.” He smiled at Nasir, everyone wanted the men and women of Ludus get caught and behind bars for good.

“I hope so. Agron’s a great help.” Nasir mumbled softly and Spartacus looked at Agron with an emotion Agron could not describe. Agron escorted Nasir out, but they didn’t touch each other. Nasir hesitated at the outer door of the office.

“Will we see each other again?” He asked.

“Each day for two weeks.” Agron answered shortly, knowing what Nasir actually was asking.

“And after that?”

Agron sighed and let his hand rest on Nasir’s shoulder for a moment.

“I’m doing this for Duro, I can’t let him down. Maybe after the trial is over we can… we can start something new, which doesn’t have anything to do with murder and courtrooms. But not right now.”

“I only wanted to know if there’s still a chance.” Nasir smiled, nodded at Agron and then left. Spartacus waited for Agron on his return.

“You did well in there, the both of you.” He stated.

“Thank you, boss.” Agron grimly said, but then Spartacus took him aside.

“The prosecutor wants a word with you.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron meets up with the prosecutor, who has a very difficult question for him. Nasir wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're slowly going towards the trial, I finally have the sense that we are getting somewhere... Thanks everyone for your patience! And of course, thank you for all the kudos and the nice comments, they are all appreciated!

Agron knew ‘the prosecutor’ quite well, as she helped them in most of their cases. She was loud, had a weird sense of humour and always got things done for them. Agron could safely say that he liked her a lot.   
Her office was at the other side of the building and Agron just caught a glimpse of Nasir, who was taking the elevator down. Nasir smiled at him right before the doors closed. Agron sighed, this were going to be hellish two weeks.

“Saxa.” Agron nodded as he went inside her office, waiting for her to finish a phone call, or rather, shouting to whomever resided on the other side of the line.

“Get it done, fucker.” She hissed before pressing the off button in an aggressive manner and then directing her gaze to Agron, who hoped that she would not be as pissed off at him as she had been at the man at the phone.

“Metzger, what am I going to do with you?” Saxa sighed as she looked through her papers, before finding the file she needed and opening it up in front of her.

“You have been investigating the murder of your brother, went off on your own quite a few times until Spartacus settled you, then when you finally find those bastards, you go shacking up with my key witness! I don’t like this, Metzger!”

She pointed at him a few times with a perfectly manicured fingernail. Agron huffed and wanted to have his say, but he didn’t get the chance.

“Don’t give me the speech about helping him out, hun, not going to work. I don’t even believe that Spartacus lets you help him with his testimony.”

“You know, ‘he’ does have a name, it’s Nasir. If he’s so important to you, you should at least know his name.” Agron pointed out, but Saxa wasn’t even phased in the slightest. They both knew each other’s temper and while some shouting matches occurred in this office, neither of them blamed the other afterwards.

“Nasir then. Spartacus told me that he’s not living with you anymore. Did you fuck him?”

“No!” Agron shouted. “I don’t care if you believe me, I was just helping the guy out. His parents didn’t care about him, when he got out of the hospital there was an eviction notice on his door and you expect me to turn my back on him? No way, Saxa, just no way.” Agron shook his head and Saxa gave him a small smile.

“He really got to you, didn’t he? Be careful about those, Metzger, they can really hurt you in the end.” 

Agron now really looked at Saxa for the first time that evening and wondered how she was like outside of her job. Maybe she did the same, because for a moment neither of them spoke, both thinking about other distant times.

“How is he doing with the test interrogation? Is he going to hold up in court?” Saxa then asked and Agron nodded.

“He’s doing great. Nasir is seeing a therapist and from what I could tell, she really helped him. He’s telling the truth, that’s what matters.”

Saxa nodded.

“I just hope that no one found out about you being his sidekick in those first few days. They’re going to dig deep in this one, Agron, and you’re going to be one of their targets since you were in the investigation and your brother is involved too.” She sighed again and looked at her papers. “I was thinking of putting you on the stand as an expert, but I’m not going to.”

Agron thought to protest, but knew that Saxa would have a good reason not to.

“If I do, they will ask you difficult questions, who will have everything to do with Nasir and nothing with how you did your job. They also might hack into you with using Duro.”

Agron gritted his teeth at the mention of his brother’s name.

“I guess you’re making the right decision then.” Agron slowly said and Saxa watched him carefully before continuing.

“However… I want your testimony about your brother.”

Agron gasped slightly, this was not what he had been expecting. He shook his head, he was not going to testify about his brother in front of a big crowd, which this trial was certainly going to gather. 

“Put me on the stand as a policeman, Saxa, but not as a brother, I beg of you.” Agron looked like a lost little boy in that moment, tears in his eyes were threatening to fall. Just thinking about his brother sometimes gave this reaction and Saxa had been there a few times when it happened. After Duro’s murder Agron had been ordered to speak to Saxa or he would not have been fit for his job anymore, so he had done what he was told.

“Agron.” Saxa’s voice softened and she walked from behind her desk to right next to him, laying a hand on his arm.

“The people of the jury need to know what kind of man Duro really was, not what they found out through the papers when he was found. He wasn’t a junkie and he wasn’t a bad person and you are the only one who can make that clear for them. From the other boy I have their parents or best friends, I need you to do this for Duro.”

Agron looked up at her, he didn’t have much of a choice, did he now? But how was he supposed to deal with this, he couldn’t give himself training in testimonials. 

“What if they start to ask questions about Nasir during my testimony?” He sighed.

“You’re not there to talk about Nasir, you’re there to talk about Duro. I’ll make sure that you won’t be hassled, even if costs me my job.”

Knowing Saxa, she meant every word that she said, so Agron agreed to the testimony. The rest of these two weeks were going to be hell, because Saxa asked him to think back to their childhood together, where he could give some examples about Duro’s character, so that the jury would see him for who he really was, as a victim.

When he left Saxa’s office, Agron was in a daze. Instead of driving home he opted to walk home so that he wouldn’t cause an accident underway. He got up the stairs to his appartement and flopped on the couch closing his eyes, he just hoped that the world would go away at night, so that he didn’t have to get up in the morning.

Only a few hours later his alarm went off in his bedroom and Agron had to get up, remembering that it was yet another day on the job. Just a little less than two weeks before the big trial and already the newspapers were full of it. Agron avoided every kind of news about this, but he knew that Spartacus followed it up.

As he entered the office Spartacus came to him and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Saxa came to me about your testimony. Are you sure you want to do this, Agron? It is going to be hard on you.”

“I have to, he was my brother.” Agron said in answer and Spartacus nodded.

“If training Nasir is too much for you, I’ll take over.” Spartacus offered and again Agron shook his head.

“Let me keep busy until the trial. The less I think, the better it is for me.” Agron answered and with that Spartacus let him go the interrogation room where Nasir was already waiting, a cup of coffee in his hand and another cup sitting on the table across from him.

“It’s not from the machine, I bought it while walking over here. I thought you might like some real coffee.” Nasir offered and that one kindness broke through Agron’s stupor which had settled in the night before.

“Gods, Nasir.” He whispered as he flopped down on his chair and held a hand in front of his eyes, willing himself not to cry.

“Agron? What’s going on?” Nasir’s voice sounded worried and warm and when Nasir kneeled beside his chair, Agron did not have the hear to look at him, fearing that his tears might indeed spill.

“You know that you can talk to me, right? It’s not like… like what we had before maybe, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t care. I care a lot about you.” Nasir kept on babbling but that only made it worse. Agron sniffled for a moment and then looked straight on to the opposite wall.

“They want me to testify about Duro.” He got out in a whisper and Nasir looked at him and understood.

“We’ll do this together.” Nasir said firmly.

“What about…” Agron began and Nasir shook his head. “Fuck’m.” He muttered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir asks Agron out on a lunch date, in between their work on their testimonies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting somewhere. Thank you for your patience, I will try to get chapters up sooner!

As soon as Nasir offered to help Agron with his own testimony, things seemed to go smoother between them, as if nothing ever happened. In between the sessions they went out to grab a cup of coffee and a few days before the trial, Nasir invited Agron for lunch.

“I have to come back here anyway and you too… and you look like you can use a decent meal.” Nasir said as he gestured towards Agron’s form. Agron had grown thin during the last couple of weeks, suffering from his memories.

“Yeah, sure.” Agron nodded and he watched as Nasir walked out of the interrogation room in search of his coat. Agron put on his own and when he walked by Spartacus, his boss looked at him in strange manner.

“It’s just lunch, boss. It’s not like I’m going to sleep with him.” Agron grumbled and Spartacus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Don’t fuck up, Agron, not now.” He just pointed out and then left to his office. Agron knew that he had been walking a thin line ever since Nasir had offered his help. They had never been lovers, but it was clear that both would like to be more than friends and although Agron kept his distance from Nasir, it became harder with each passing day. He refrained from touching Nasir and tried not to come into his personal space.

Nasir was waiting for Agron at the entrance of the office building and they set off to a small restaurant in a side street where Nasir liked to eat. There were just five tables and none of them were occupied at the moment. Nasir ushered Agron in and then went in after him. Agron failed to notice that this was actually the closing day of the restaurant.

“Nasir, are you sure that…” Agron began but Nasir shushed him.

“Chadara?!” He called out and only moments later a perky blonde woman came in, smiling broadly at Nasir and Agron.

“Hey! I thought you weren’t going to show today. Go and sit down, I’ll come by with the menus in a moment.”

Agron didn’t miss the wink Chadara gave Nasir or the blush on Nasir’s cheeks afterwards. He was beginning to think someone had set him up and that the doer sat right in front of him. Although he found it completely adorable, this was not the right thing to do.

“Nasir, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Agron began but Nasir shook his head.

“No thinking about the case right now, Agron.” He said softly and Agron knew that he was pleading with him, so Agron sighed and nodded. Chadara came back with the menus and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Is she a friend of yours?” Agron asked as he looked through the menu and he barely saw Nasir nod.

“Does she know anything of what you have been through? About the trial?” Agron asked, breaking his promise of not talking about the case, but he didn’t want their lunch break coming in the papers the day after. Nasir put his menu down.  
“I asked Chadara to open up the restaurant today for us. Nobody will come in here, Agron, it’s just you and me. Chadara will make us some food, leave is drinks and then she is gone, she gave me the key to close up. She wanted to do this for me and I wanted you and I to have a private moment together so we might really talk.”

Agron looked at Nasir like he had seen a ghost.

“Why?” He finally uttered and Nasir sighed and shook his head.

“Because I wanted you to myself, alright?!” He then grumbled. “You are so different from the man I got to know just a few months ago. Where is he, Agron? You said that after the trial we might… And I…”

For the first time in weeks Agron allowed himself to lean forward, to touch Nasir as he laid his hand over Nasir’s and it made Nasir look up at him.

“I am still here, Nasir.” He whispered. “I have promised Spartacus that I would be professional in this or I wouldn’t be allowed to coach you, that is why I maybe seem distant to you. It’s just for a few days now and then it’s over.”

Nasir turned his hand and intertwined their fingers, looking at their joined hands.

“But we can have these few hours, right? Chadara won’t talk to anyone about this, nobody knows this place except for a few people and the press won’t follow us here, I’m sure. Please, Agron?”

Silence followed. Nasir feared that he might have overstepped and he continued to look at their hands noticing that Agron didn’t pull back from his touch. Perhaps there was hope, if Agron said that everything would be fine after the trial… but Nasir feared for the days to come.

“If you are sure Chadara won’t tell a soul, I’ll stay.” Agron finally managed to get out and the smile Nasir directed at him was worth all the risk he was taking. At that moment Chadara came back from the kitchen and she smiled at the both of them.

“I’m guessing things are going well then.” She asked Nasir, who didn’t really answer but it was enough for her to see him smile. “Did you get a look at the menu? What are you guys having?”

They actually didn’t look, but Agron looked at Nasir expectingly, like he would know what to say to Chadara. 

“You don’t have to bother too much, I’ve already taken your free day away. Do you have something which doesn’t take much time?” He asked and Agron smiled approvingly.

“Just a sandwich then?” Chadara asked and both men nodded their answer. “I’ll only take a few minutes and then I’ll leave you guys to it.” She announced and Nasir thought he could hear the smile in her voice. He probably would have to tell her everything later on.

 

“Have you guys known each other for long?” Agron asked as he looked to the door where Chadara disappeared.

“Quite a few years, yeah, since I moved here. She’s the one that kept me going when I decided that it would be better to live on my own.”

“I’m glad she did.” Agron said softly and Nasir could hear how serious he was. They had not moved their hands and Agron gently squeezed Nasir’s, before removing his and laying both of his hands on the table.

“And now that you have me all to yourself, what are you going to do with me?” Agron asked and it was an attempt at a joke, but the underlying weight of his words were known to Nasir. Agron, despite all his brashness, was a gentle soul and easily hurt, although one who did not know him very well, would never see it.

“Mira suggested that we should talk things through, what… what we’ve gone through together. That you try to talk to me about your brother and that I… talk to you about what happened to me. And how we see each other and… maybe we can just get drunk.” Nasir contemplated and it had Agron laughing.

“We do the heavy stuff another time?” Agron asked and Nasir nodded. They only had a precious few hours together, he was not going to spoil it by bringing up old grief. When Chadara brought in their sandwiches and then excused herself, giving her keys to Nasir and stressing that he had to lock up, they had the place to themselves.

“Why don’t we go sit over there?” Nasir suggested as he pointed towards the far more comfortable couches in the very small but very cozy area where guests waited to be shown their table or just to have a drink. Since these couches stood near the back, even less people would be able to see them.

“Sure.” Agron nodded as he headed over to the bar and got the both of them a beer. Chadara said that they could help themselves, but mentally Agron was making a note about what he was using so that he could pay for it.

They sat down on the couch together, a little awkward after trying to stay in a small distance from each other for months on end. It was finally Agron who turned a little so that he could watch Nasir and his finger touched Nasir’s cheek.

“You’re still so very beautiful.” Agron murmured softly and Nasir gasped at the soft touch.

“As are you.” He whispered in answer and it made Agron snicker.

“Me, beautiful? I don’t think you could use that word on me.” 

Nasir looked at Agron and Agron could swear that he saw love in those eyes, but he refused to think that far. 

“When everything is over, I’ll show you just how beautiful I think you are.” Nasir replied with a small smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir are now really getting there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for my absence and not answering to comments. Work has been consuming most of my time, but I managed another chapter, yay! Hopefully you'll like it!  
> I'll try to answer comments as soon as possible, thank you again for them and for the kudos.

Agron didn’t know how to respond to that and he didn’t want to make a joke about it either. It was so comfortable being with Nasir, he felt so at ease and he had the feeling he could tell Nasir everything, but he wouldn’t just now. Instead he took a large gulp from his beer and laid an arm around Nasir, pulling him in closer.

“I want to ask you something,” he began, “and I want you to be honest to me. I hope by now you know that you can tell me everything. I might be torturing myself with this, but…” Agron sighed and closed his eyes, making Nasir worry.

“Agron, it’s okay. Whatever you’re going to ask, I’ll be honest about it.” Nasir hurried to say and he laid a hand on Agron’s leg, bringing him back to reality.

“Do you really have feelings for me? I know that with me coming to the hospital and helping you, you might be… you know, just grateful and all. I know that you asked to date or sort of after the trial but I still can’t believe that…”

Nasir had enough. He quickly moved so that he was straddling a surprised Agron and cupped his cheeks with both hands so that he had to look straight at Nasir.

“Yes, you were my knight in not so shining armour. I’m grateful to you about helping me and I might have had a crush on you because you look so good, but… I do have feelings for you, Agron. I thought that I could never be with a man again without thinking of…” Nasir trailed off and shook his head, none of that now. “You understand and that will help. Along with the fact that you’re gentle, sweet and absolutely gorgeous. So if you ask me this one more time, I’m going to slap you upside the head, alright?”

Agron had gone quiet through Nasir’s speech, but was now smiling broadly. He lifted his head somewhat, as far as Nasir would allow, and brought their lips together in a small kiss. Nasir looked at Agron for a moment, smiled too, lowered his hands from Agron’s cheeks to his shoulders and pulled him in closer.

When Agron could wrap his arms around Nasir he held him and sought out his lips again. Agron tried to think of being careful and going slow, so that Nasir would not be frightened of him. He still did not know much of what Nasir had gone through and although he was sure that one day he would find out, he rather would not have a Nasir in full panic mode on his lap.

He nipped on Nasir’s bottom lip, kissed his cheek and only when Nasir nudged him did he return to his lips. Nasir seemed to be an eager kisser and Agron lost himself in the kiss, but his hands lay loosely on Nasir’s hips so that he could escape at any time.

When they needed to breathe, Nasir looked at Agron and then cuddled to his chest.

“You’re being so careful with me, I’m not going to break.” Nasir said in a soft tone, but Agron did not respond, he only caressed Nasir’s back.

“Agron…”

“I heard you. I know you’re not going to break, Nasir.” He answered, but he was not so sure about that. However, he kept those thoughts to himself. After a few moments he heard a soft snoring and found that Nasir, in that awkward position, had fallen asleep.

“So much for excitement.” Agron snickered and he nursed his beer for the next half an hour until Nasir blinked a few times and opened his eyes.

“Oh gods, did I… I just fell asleep, didn’t I?” Nasir groaned and slid off Agron, sitting down next to him and burying his face in his hands.

“I’m such an idiot. I finally get you so far that you want to be alone with me and then I fall asleep… Why do I keep doing that?” 

Agron stood up and went for another beer, giving one to Nasir in the process, who gladly accepted and downed half the bottle in one go.

“Maybe you’re relaxed enough with me, that is why you fall asleep. I take it as a compliment.” Agron smiled and ticked his bottle to Nasir’s before downing his own. “You said something about getting drunk earlier, right?”

Nasir’s eyes went wide for a moment and he glanced at the clock on the wall, it was getting late and if they still wanted to get some work done. Looking at Agron he laughed softly, who was he kidding? Like they were going to get anything done in this condition.

“Not too drunk, I still have to get home, and you do too.” Nasir stated, but he drank his beer nonetheless. 

They kept it civilized, also for Chadara’s sake so that she didn’t have to restock all of her beer, and were just a little on the tipsy side when they decided it was time to leave. Agron thought of calling a cab which could take them home, but they thought it better to walk as no one would spot them drunk together in this manner.

“Where is your new apartment anyway? You’ve never told me about it.” Agron asked as they started walking, side by side.

“You never asked.” Nasir answered as a matter of factly, but when he saw Agron was getting annoyed he laughed softly and shook his head, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

“Mira arranged it for me, actually. It’s a bit bigger than my old one and she arranged for a victim fund to get the necessary money for me that for now I can live there for free. It’s only for six months, but that’ll be enough to get back on my feet. It’s only two blocks from here.” Nasir pointed in the general direction.

“And what happens if…” Agron almost slapped himself, they were not going to talk about the trial and now he was going to bring it up again.

“If what?” Nasir asked.

“If they’re not guilty at the trial.” Agron finished and Nasir shrugged. He had thought of that possibility.

“Then I have to pay everything back, but I wouldn’t know how to start on that. I’ll see when I get that far.”  
They walked in silence for a few minutes and then Nasir stopped at a small apartment building which housed four apartments, one of the upper ones was his. It seemed nice from the outside.

“It’s a nice neighbourhood, better than mine.” Agron commented and Nasir didn’t seem to know what to do. He walked up the first step to the door and then he turned around again, wanting to say goodbye to Agron.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?” He asked and Agron nodded. He had to orientate himself so that he could walk in the general direction of his apartment. Through his police work he had been around town and knew which neighbourhoods he could better avoid on foot.

He took two steps away from the stairs and then noticed that Nasir was still standing there. If he expected a kiss, Agron would not give him one in public, not yet. They still had a few more days to go before the trial and he was not going to fuck up now.

“Nasir, you should really go inside before you catch a cold.” Agron commented, not knowing what else to say.

“I… ehm…” Nasir began and Agron could swear that he was blushing. Agron took a few steps closer and now saw that Nasir definitely was blushing and he waited for what was to come.

“Would you like to come in?” Nasir finally got out and Agron was a bit taken aback. He did not expect this.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Nasir. If someone sees me coming out of your apartment tonight then…”

Nasir took a step closer and used those words that got him every time.

“Please, Agron?” 

Agron looked up at him with those dark sweet eyes and Agron growled in frustration that he could not say no to this man.

“I’ll come with you.” He said shortly and when Nasir smiled all anger left him. Quickly the both of them went up the stairs. At the top of the stairs Agron turned around so that he could check if anyone was watching.

A few yards further, well hidden under a bush, a man sat holding a large camera. Now that Agron had turned around, he could snap perfect pictures of his face.  
The man smiled, these pictures would serve well within a few days.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir are together in Nasir's apartment.   
> Will Nasir overcome what has happened to him, and how will Agron respond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, again, for all the nice words and the kudos :). I know that I take a long time with updating, my apologies.   
> This is the chapter that some of you have been waiting for, so I hope you will like it :).

Nasir’s apartment had an elevator, even for one floor and Agron found that amusing. When Nasir explained that mostly elder people lived here he hoped that they would find it alright to see two men together, but then again, it was none of their business.

Nasir opened the door for Agron and he walked in. The space was indeed not very big, but it was bigger than Agron’s apartment and Nasir explained that there were two bedrooms, a separate kitchen and a separate bathroom, which was more luxury than Agron could afford on his pay.

The apartment was not really decorated yet, but Agron thought that Nasir was probably waiting for what might happen. No need to be making yourself at home when you have to leave two months after.

“It’s really nice, Nasir. You could make a home out of it.” Agron said as he looked around. The furniture was still sparse, Nasir had laid down a few big pillows since he didn’t own a couch yet, but through the opened door Agron could spot a bed in the bedroom and some chairs in the kitchen at the counter.

“I hope so.” Nasir replied as he made his way into the kitchen. “Do you want another beer?” He called out and Agron said a quick ‘yeah’ before carefully sitting down on one of the large pillows. It completely fell in and Agron had a hard time sitting up straight. Nasir laughed when he discovered Agron in the same position.

“I should have warned you about those.” He almost giggled as he set down the beers on the ground and reached out his hands so that he could pull Agron up again. With the momentum Agron got up, but Nasir almost fell on his ass from the force. Agron quickly held him so they came closer than he feared.

“I told you this was a bad idea.” He whispered as he cupped Nasir’s cheek. Nasir looked totally innocent at that moment and Agron could not figure him out. They both stayed perfectly still for what seemed like an eternity. Then Nasir stepped back.

“If you think it’s a bad idea then it’s best that you go.” He mumbled and he refused to look at Agron. Agron could see that tears were falling on the ground, little moist specks forming on the tiles and he sighed softly. He too two steps and wrapped his arms around Nasir, who sniffled and buried his head against Agron’s chest.

“I hate that whole goddamned trial.” He muttered and sniffed at the same time. “I want to get it over and done with. I need to get everything out of my system, Agron, I need us to be okay. I need… you.” He ended lamely, but Agron didn’t care about how Nasir said it, the message had come across.

“I know it’s a burden, that you have to relive everything they have done to you time and time again. It won’t be for long now. And I’m here, remember? You’re not getting rid of me easily, not this time.”

“What of your job?” Nasir asked and it seemed like they had that same conversation weeks ago when Nasir stayed at Agron’s apartment. 

“Fuck’m.” Agron repeated Nasir with a smile and they both clung to each other, hoping that the world would stop turning tonight so that they would not have to face the morning.  
Two more days to the trial.

“Do you want to stay the night?” Nasir asked and it left Agron with a choice, one he didn’t want to make. If he stayed than he would put everything at risk their team had worked on for weeks, he might fuck up the chance to put those beasts behind bars where they belonged, if they are spotted together. But this was Nasir’s place and nobody was going to barge in to check on them and he just had to be careful tomorrow.

“Yeah.” Agron agreed and the smile Nasir presented him with was all that he cared about right now. Nasir fiddled with the buttons on Agron’s shirt, out of nervousness for they were both quite new at feeling this kind of thing. Agron silently wondered if this was the love everyone talked about, when lightning struck, you couldn’t eat or breathe without the other. It might as well have been.

“I can sleep on the cushions, they’re big enough.” Agron offered and the look Nasir sent his way made him regret the words. Apparently the other man had been hoping for more and Agron immediately wanted to make it up, so he leaned down and pressed another kiss to Nasir’s lips. When Nasir pulled back just a little, Agron followed and wrapped his arms around Nasir, keeping him in place.

“Are you sure you want the cushions?” Nasir whispered softly against Agron’s lips, soft enough for him almost not to hear.

“Can you offer me something better?” Agron playfully asked in his turn, turning his attention to Nasir’s hair as he put stray strands behind Nasir’s ear.

“There’s the bed… it’s not very big but it’s comfy enough.” Nasir ventured and Agron nodded and let go of Nasir.

“Alright, you take the cushions and I’ll take the bed.” He said and the look on Nasir’s face was all worth it. When Agron started to laugh Nasir understood that he was being made fun of, but it all felt a little off. But then Agron held out his hand to Nasir and Nasir didn’t know what to do.

“Since you’ve been so kind to offer me your bed, I would like for you to be in it with me.” Agron stated and at that moment he was completely serious. His nerves often made him goof off and thankfully Nasir understood and wasn’t hurt by his earlier words, but he knew that it sometimes came across wrong.

Without another words Nasir took Agron’s hand and followed him to the bedroom, or Agron assumed it was since a bed stood there. Like the apartment, the bedroom was sparsely furnitured and only held the bed, but it seemed comfortable enough. When Nasir arrived at the treshhold, he let go of Agron’s hand.

“I have an extra toothbrush if you like, in the bathroom. I’ll just go and change, okay?” He quickly said before rushing out of the bedroom. Agron tried to understand and hoped that it was just Nasir being nervous. When Agron walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and maybe take a quick shower, he heard Nasir softly sniffling.  
“Nasir?” He asked as he knocked on the door.

“I’m fine, Agron, I’ll be out in a minute.” Nasir replied, muffled through the door, but Agron was too worried to just wait, so he knocked again.

“Agron, please! Give me a minute.” Nasir shouted louder and Agron took two steps back, ending up in the living room. He didn’t know what to do with himself, so he just walked back to the bedroom, stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the covers, waiting for when Nasir would join him. If Nasir would join him.

It took half an hour, but Nasir arrived at the bedroom door, with a shirt which seemed too big for him and a comfortable pair of pants in which he slept. He looked a little sheepishly at Agron and quickly joined him in bed.

“I’m sorry, I kind of freaked out.” He explained as he sighed. “I’m still not comfortable in these type of situations, although I want to be.” 

“It’s okay.” Agron whispered as he tugged Nasir a bit closer, wrapping his arms around him. He kissed Nasir’s hair and held him close.

“Whenever you feel that way you just give me a push, alright? I’ll understand. This is as much about you as it’s about me and you have to feel comfortable with everything you do.”

“Thank you.” Nasir sighed in relief and nestled closer to Agron, lifting his head so that they could kiss. Nasir deepened the kiss and Agron hesitantly responded to it, thinking about the promise he made to Nasir about having to be comfortable. When Nasir’s hands touched his chest, Agron froze for a moment, but did not remove his hands from Nasir’s tee-clad hips and just held on.

Nasir explored Agron’s body, once in a while looking up if Agron was okay with it and returning to kiss his lips, his cheek or his neck. Agron had grown hard underneath the subtle touches, but he did not voice his need. Only when he brought Nasir closer again to kiss Nasir noticed. 

“Do you… do you need…” He began but Agron shook his head and kissed Nasir again.

“Your touch is enough.” He murmured softly and he didn’t protest when Nasir resumed his kisses and touches, moaning softly as he came quite close to his belly, but letting Nasir choose what he wanted to.

When Nasir wrapped a hand around Agron’s length, Agron gasped at the touch and looked straight into Nasir’s eyes.

“You don’t have to.” He got out, half a gasp and half a moan.

“I want to, for you.” Nasir smiled, and stroked Agron while kissing him. It did not take Agron long to come and he held Nasir closer as he shivered for a few delicious moments. He placed a few kisses on Nasir’s lips and then he searched around for something to clean himself up. Nasir handed him a box of tissues and Agron vowed to clean up the room tomorrow before leaving.  
He had held his hands on Nasir’s hips and now ventured a little lower, but Nasir stopped him.

“No.” Nasir shook his head and wrapped his arms around Agron. “This is enough, for now.” He sighed as he closed his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spartacus is not very kind with Agron, Nasir defends Agron and the trial is coming up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not being here, real life got in the way. I hope to pick up where I left everything and continue :)

The next morning Agron woke up a little desoriented and strange, with a weight on him. He blinked a couple of times and noticed that Nasir was asleep next to him, an arm slung over Agron’s chest and a leg over his legs. Agron smiled at the sight.  
He leaned over and kissed Nasir’s cheek, but it didn’t help. Only when he kissed Nasir’s lips did the man blink twice and opened his eyes a little bit.

“Agron?” He asked in a murmur and stretched a little.

“Yeah. It’s almost eight, we should be getting up. We’re expected at the office at nine. Spartacus wants to run through some of the last points before we are let go. Last day, Nasir… then you get a day of rest before the trial begins.”

Although Nasir would only have to testify by the end of the trial, he was asked to be standby for when it would be necessary to come in earlier. Nasir wouldn’t have a moment’s rest until the trial was over. Agron would have to talk about his brother very early on and it already frightened him somewhat, but he wouldn’t dwell on it too much. 

Agron got up to make breakfast for the both of them, Nasir said that there would be some eggs left and perhaps something else, but Agron could not find much except for a bit of bread and some jam. Since he normally only drank coffee in the morning, this would be some big breakfast. 

They did not talk about what happened last night, but when Agron heard Nasir in the shower he had to resist the urge to go in with him. He could almost picture that hot body underneath the water spray and… He shook his head to take away those thoughts.

“You okay?” Nasir asked as he got in the kitchen, still drying his hair with a towel. 

“Yeah, thinking of how beautiful you look coming out of the shower.” Agron smiled in return and the kiss he received for his compliment was all worth it. They sat down to eat together and Agron quite liked this ritual. He glanced at his clock and went to the bathroom to find that extra toothbrush, take a quick shower and hop in his clothes from the day before. 

“I should head home first, I can’t wear this to the office. Meet me there?” Agron asked and as Nasir nodded, Agron quickly went to his own apartment, taking a cab and not caring if someone saw him or not. Thankfully for him, most people were still asleep and when he got to his own apartment he rushed to get into the office on time.

When he arrived there at the front door Nasir was already waiting for him and they went in together. The whole crew was gathered when they entered the office and they all glared at them. It made Agron and Nasir take a step from each other and they both frowned, what the hell was going on?

“Had a good evening?” Spartacus asked and Agron could tell from his ice cold tone that something was up.

“Sorry about not coming back from lunch, it took ages to get the food and it wasn’t worth coming back anymore.” Agron answered, but the little white lie didn’t come across well and Spartacus slammed the paper which he had held on the table.

“Cut the crap, Agron. I told you to keep this professional.” He grumbled lowly and when Agron looked at the pictures, he groaned.

A snapshot of the both of them arriving at Nasir’s apartment and one of him alone looking around before entering. The title was very crude.

“Cop fucks witness.” Spartacus sighed and he took the paper away again, but not before Agron had seen that it was just one of those gossip mags you could pick up on every street corner.

“Nobody reads that kind of shit, Spartacus.” Agron was now angry too and it seemed like the both of them were getting ready for a shouting match, when Nasir intervened.

“Stop it!” He said hard enough for everyone to hear. “Agron came with me to my apartment because he was too drunk to get home. He slept in the living room, okay? We had a great lunch, it got a little late and we wanted to blow off some steam by getting drunk. Is it that bad?”

“It is according to that newspaper, Nasir. They’re going to try and question your testimony and you’re just giving them ammunition.”

Nasir now understood why Agron wanted to keep everything professional between them, even though he had tried to explain it several times before.

“Agron and I can still swear on the Bible that we’re not lovers, Sir.” Nasir stated and it made everyone look up. Technically it was true, they had not made love, they weren’t boyfriends. They were in that stage nobody wanted to tag a name to the relationship. Agron smiled at Nasir’s boldness and felt very proud.

“No harm done, Spartacus, really.” Agron hurried to help Nasir and it made Spartacus doubt the pictures. Maybe they weren’t all that important.

“It is now done anyhow, we can’t pull the pictures back, it’s too late. We’ll have to deal with it when it comes that far. Come on, we’ll go through everything again and then you two can go home. Please, go each to your own apartment this time!” 

Agron and Nasir both smiled, but they stayed in a distance from each other and when Spartacus run them through their testimonies separately, one did not wait for the other. Agron just went home, as he did not have another assignment yet. He waited for two hours before he decided to call Nasir.

“Hey.” Nasir answered almost immediately.

“Hey… is it too soon to call? I just wanted to know how you are after all that shit with Spartacus. He doesn’t mean it in a bad way, you know, he just wants to get these bastards.” Agron explained the actions of his boss, but he didn’t know how Nasir would react.

“I understand, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it. I hate that paparazzi, why are they so interested in us, anyway?” He grumbled.

“You’re the star of the show, Nasir.” Agron said softly and Nasir knew it was true. He would have to get up and perform and it would be terrifying.

“You can’t come over this time, huh?” Nasir asked with a sigh.

“This time I really shouldn’t. It’s only for a few days, Nasir. My testimony is on the first day of the trial and then I hope to come and visit you and we can prepare a little together, alright? I’ll ask Saxa if she knows anything else that might help us.”

“Will you be okay, with talking about your brother?” 

“I’ll have to be okay with it. You can’t come in the courtroom yet so I’ll just have to deal.” Agron sighed at the prospect of not having Nasir around at one of his most difficult moments but he would be fine, or so he hoped.

“I’ll think about you all day and when you’re finished you can come over. We can talk or drink, or play games, watch tv, whatever you like.” Nasir began, “Or hug and kiss, sleep…” He then smiled and Agron had to laugh too.

“That I’m really looking forwards to.” He answered softly and they both silenced. It was comfortable just to hear the other breathe.

“Agron, I have to go. Chadara is coming over tonight to distract me. I’ll call you tomorrow… or is it better to wait until you’re coming the day after?”

Agron didn’t know what would be best. He would be very grateful to hear Nasir’s voice again, but then he would like to hold him, be close and he already was shaking his head.

“It’s better if you don’t call me tomorrow. I’ll be fine for one day without you and the day after nothing is going to keep me from visiting you. Say hi to Chadara for me and I will pay her bill next time we’re going over there.”

“I’ll tell her. Bye, Agron.”

“Yeah.” Agron answered and shut his phone down, looking at his fridge. If he drank enough tonight he would sleep through most of the day tomorrow. He looked at Duro’s picture for a moment and the silent conversation between them ended with Agron walked to the fridge, pulling out some beers and downing them quickly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Agron's testimony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for taking so long each time for a chapter, but I am still writing and the story will get finished.

The beers hadn’t helped much, besides giving Agron the worst hangover in a few months. He decided on a different measure and downed a few sleeping pills, the ones he didn’t want to take after Duro was gone, but at the moment needed to get through the day.  
Only when his phone rang, did he wake up.

“Hullo?” He answered with his head still on the pillow. He had hoped for Nasir to be on the other side of the line, but it was his boss.

“Agron, are you still in bed? Come on, get up, you have to be in court!” Spartacus’ voice sounded anxious and that made Agron sit right up. Everything which made Spartacus anxious was worth seeing.

“I’ll be there in time, boss.” Agron replied as he got out of bed and he was surprised that he indeed had slept the day away. He was a bit unhappy that Nasir hadn’t left him a message or tried to call, but they had promised to see each other today and that was what mattered. 

With a glance to Duro’s picture Agron set to the task at hand. He wanted to look the part, he wanted to do this for his brother because the world needed to know the real Duro, not the one described in the papers. Agron’s hadn’t wanted to talk to the press a few years ago because his grief was so deep, but they had dug up stories nonetheless, stories that were far removed from the truth. Today the truth would be told.

Saxa had advised him to wear something neutral, but not black. So for the first time in two years he had gone to a shop, asked the lady behind the counter to help him and came out with a light grey suit and a white shirt. The lady had advised him to not wear a tie so he hadn’t bought one. He just hoped that Saxa would approve, otherwise her look alone would surely kill him.

Looking at himself in the small mirror of his bathroom he thought that he seemed to look presentable and trustworthy, but the thought alone made him snicker. Trustworthy drunkass… but then he sighed and straightened up. Not today.

He arrived at the courthouse, but he was early. When he went up the stairs and wanted to go to the reception where somebody could tell him where the case State vs Batiatus was held, he spotted Spartacus and Saxa talking together. Spartacus saw him too and gave a small smile.

“You actually showed up.” Spartacus said and for a moment Agron wanted to give him an angry reply, but he hadn’t given Spartacus much of a chance to trust him. 

“Of course, it’s for Duro.” He answered with a nod and Spartacus understood. Saxa took a step towards Agron and looked him all over, making him slightly uncomfortable, until she nodded.

“It’ll do. The clothes say enough about your as a person for this to work. You should wear the colour more often, Agron, it suits you.” She patted him on the shoulder for a moment and it made Agron smile grimly.

He banished all other thoughts from his mind, other than Duro’s face. He knew the questions Saxa was going to pose, he knew that the defense lawyers would try anything to make him look like a fool, but he would have none of it today. Eventually Spartacus and Saxa excused themselves, the day was about to start. Since he was a witness he would have to wait outside until his name was called. He sat down on one of the wooden benches near the door, hopping his foot and trying not to be too nervous about going up there. 

“Mr. Metzger?”

A policeman had opened the door for him and Agron tried to breathe deeply. He had to walk down an aisle to get up to the chair where he was supposed to sit in. He had done this one time before, as an expert, for a murder case. That was something completely different, although he had wanted that man behind bars too at that moment, but this was personal.

The policeman held a Bible in front of him, which Agron touched with his right hand while offering the oath to speak the truth and nothing but the truth. The judge who had been introduced earlier that day as Judge Castus, gestured Agron to take his seat and Agron did so, looking into the large room in front of him.

To his right sat Batiatus, his wife Lucretia and Illythia Glaber, and they could rot in hell for all Agron cared. Next to them sat a young blonde haired man and Agron assumed that it was their lawyer. He had expected a battery of them and was quite surprised that it was only one man. A moment later he spotted an older dark haired man sitting right behind everyone and that was probably their second lawyer.

Saxa sat on his left, almost opposite of him, with a bit of distance in between them. The whole office sat behind her, some smiling encouragingly at him, others trying their best not to look at him. And at the back, almost not visible in the bench, sat Nasir. Agron’s eyes widened for a moment and he swallowed visibly. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Saxa noticed this and asked permission to step forwards, which Castus allowed. She leaned forward to Agron, but did not look back to Nasir.

“He said that he needed to be here for you, so I asked the judge if we could make an exception for him. Nasir is here to support you, Agron, so you have to be strong. This is Duro’s time to shine.”

Agron nodded and Saxa stepped away, until the judge called for order and they all listened to him.

“Mr. Metzger, witness for the prosecution. Miss Saxa, if you please.” Castus gesture for Saxa to begin and she nodded her thanks.

“Mr. Metzger, you have known one of the victims very well.” She stated and Agron didn’t know if he had to answer, but since Saxa silenced, he nodded.

“Yes, Duro Metzger was my brother.” He replied and he heard someone snicker from the right side of the room, but chose to ignore it.

“Could you tell me something of your youth together, Mr. Metzger?” Saxa asked.

“Duro and I were alone for most of our childhood.” Agron began as he tried to look into the room but found it difficult. “Our parents died a long time ago, about right after Duro’s birth, I’ve always been told it was a car accident.

“You don’t remember?” Saxa asked and Agron shook his head.

“I was only two at the time. So we went into foster care.” Agron hoped that this part of the story would be over soon, because it always saddened him. He dared a glance at Nasir and only found understanding in his gaze, not a hint of pity. It strengthened Agron.

“What about the rest of your family?” Saxa now asked and she gestured for Agron to look at the jury while telling his tale. Agron did as he was told.

“My parents had moved from Germany, so my whole family lived and still lives overseas. When I was a teenager I went through my mum’s things to see if she had any contact with perhaps her parents, but I didn’t find a single letter or pictures from them, so I just… I assume that they weren’t on speaking terms.”

“We had a good foster family, right up to the time we were teenagers. I was sixteen and Duro fourteen and the family told us that they had no room for us anymore. With the crisis my fosterfather had lost his job and they couldn’t take care of us anymore. I never blamed them, but it was difficult to fend for ourselves. We lived in shelters for a few years until I found a better paid job.”

“And Duro was by your side all this time?” 

Agron looked to Saxa and nodded. “I’m his big brother, I was supposed to protect him. I only failed one time.” He murmured softly, but the microphone made his words clear. He could see that a few of the women in the jury had difficulties keeping in their tears. He took a deep breath again and continued.

“When Duro finished school he began waiting tables in a restaurant in town. Most of the time he was home at about midnight, but sometimes it could be later, so I didn’t worry when he didn’t come home one night at around midnight and I went to bed.”

“But he didn’t come home that night, or the morning after?”

“No. It was like he had disappeared. His boss told the police that he had finished his shift and talked about going home, but apparently he didn’t. He showed up a few days later.”

“Is there something you want to say to the people sitting over there?” Saxa gestured towards the three of them being accused, but Agron shook his head.

“We’re done, Your Honour.” Saxa stated to Castus and he directed his gaze to the defense lawyer, who stood with a small smile on his face. He had a dark suit on and a tie, Agron didn’t like him.

“I have a few questions for the witness if you don’t mind, Your Honour.” He began and Castus nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron's testimony.

Agron instantly disliked the fellow, the way he stood there, so confident as if he had already won this case. He could vaguely remember Saxa saying something about a lawyer named Cesar, one who had climbed up so fast, it was inevitable that he would fall soon enough. But at the moment, nothing about Cesar looked like he was about to fall.

His suit and tie were an impeccable grey, his tie was about the same colour, but Agron was drawn to the man’s eyes, which were stone cold even if the man was smiling now at the jury and Judge Castus.

“Mr. Cesar, if you would begin.” Castus offered and Cesar smiled while approaching Agron.

“Your brother seemed a very kind man.” Cesar began and Agron suppressed the urgency to nod and smile, instead he just looked at the lawyer in front of him.

“Perhaps, if I may say so, a little gullible? Would you say that he might hang out with the wrong crowd if others would persuade him to do so?” Cesar asked and Agron’s mind drew a blank, he was outraged. How could someone who had nothing to do with his brother ask these kind of questions?

“Is there a point to these questions, Mr. Cesar?” Judge Castus saved Agron from answering and Cesar looked up at the bench where the judge sat, and nodded.

“I would like to point out to the jury that perhaps there were other influences playing in Mr. Metzger’s life than only one phone call from Mrs. Batiatus. There could be multiple events leading up to the point where he might… take his own life… or be robbed of it.” Cesar explained while Agron grew white hot. Saxa tried to calm him down with gestures that he needed to sit and shut up.

“You may proceed, Mr. Cesar.” Castus allowed Cesar to continue and Agron was desperately trying to murder the man with only his eyes.

“Did your brother ever try any illegal substances, Mr. Metzger?” 

“No.” Agron answered shortly and Cesar raised his eyebrows a little.

“Are you sure, Mr. Metzger? There were drugs found in your brother’s blood, after all. His hair showed signs of cocaine usage. Your brother always loved to party, didn’t he, Mr. Metzger?” 

Agron now stared at Cesar and tried to think of something that he could say. It dawned on him that all he could offer was the truth.

“My brother did not party, he worked. We had to get by on our own and neither my salary nor his was very large, so he took hours where he could. I’m sure it is in your files somewhere and otherwise you can check with his boss. And when you’re on a twelve hour shift, partying is not the first thing on your mind.” He managed to get out.

Cesar nodded at his answer.

“That is very true, Mr. Metzger, but perhaps his drugs usage came from these work hours. Not anyone can take on hour after hour without some help. That the drugs were only in his system because of Mrs. Batiatus injecting them, seems far fetched.”

“Objection!” Saxa screamed. “Influencing the jury!” She stood quickly and pinned Cesar to the bench with her gaze. In the back of the room Nasir had just slightly flinched at Cesar’s hateful words and Agron’s reply. He managed to keep in his seat and follow Agron’s testimony, but he hoped they were soon finished.

Agron now gazed at Nasir and found it comforting to have him sitting there, just for him. Cesar had let go of the topic of drugs and went on with the severe injuries to Duro’s arms and legs, which to anyone else seemed obvious to hide the marks of the drugs needle.

“Did he inflict these on himself, Mr. Metzger?” Cesar asked.

“No!” Agron answered a little louder this time and Castus looked at him for a moment.

“The stress could have gotten to him. A small apartment, no life outside work, a brother always watching your back…” Cesar summed it up and Agron kept shaking his head.

“We didn’t have much, but we were happy, Duro was happy. He wasn’t the kind of guy that you would find in a dumpster one night. He was my baby brother.” Agron’s voice had lowered to a whisper and there were tears in his eyes. It seemed that the jury favoured him and some of them even glared at Cesar.

“One last question, your Honour!” Cesar said and turned to Agron.

“Is Nasir Aziz your lover?” 

Agron’s eyes went wide for a moment. This was just what Saxa had warned him for, that they were going to try and pull him into something which had nothing to do with Duro. He decided on a short answer again.

“He is not.” He muttered.

“But you, a policeman in this case, have a relationship with a victim, namely Mr. Aziz, have you not?” Cesar didn’t give him a moment’s peace.

“Objection!” This time Saxa slowly stood and looked at Cesar with a slight grin. “I believe Mr. Metzger was here to testify for his brother’s behalf, not of his work as a policeman. What he had done in the case of Mr. Aziz has nothing to do with his testimony.”

Castus nodded and agreed.

“Leave these questions for Mr. Aziz if you want to still pose them. Mr. Metzger, you may go.” 

Agron nodded his thanks to the judge, looked a last time at Cesar and quickly walked down the pathway and to the doors. He knew that Nasir would be following close behind him. The better part of the day had gone while he was in the courthouse, but he was happy to see Nasir up close again.

Nasir wanted to give him a hug, but Agron shook his head.

“Not here, let’s go to your apartment.” He said softly as he made his way through the courthouse, closely followed by Nasir.   
They took a cab to the apartment this time, not caring if anyone had seen them. Nasir now knew that Cesar would come after him with questions about his relationship with Detective Metzger, but he couldn’t care less about it. Spartacus had done the arrests, they all had found evidence, they could not loose the case on their relationship.

When they sat in the cab together, Nasir laid a hand on Agron’s leg. Agron smiled for a moment and laid his hand on Nasir’s. Neither of them spoke during the ride to Nasir’s apartment, but when they got through the door, Agron quickly embraced Nasir tightly.

“I was so glad to see you there.” He whispered softly next to Nasir’s ear. “When that… that rat began with his speech I thought I couldn’t survive his questions, but there you were. It gave me strength.”

Nasir looked up for a moment and smiled.

“You’re welcome. I hope you would do the same for me in a few days. I think it’s going to be even more difficult to get him to listen now that he knows about us.” Nasir had seen how Cesar had watched the both of them going outside.

“Of course!” Agron said as he brushed throught Nasir’s hair and kissed his cheek. Nasir reached up to kiss Agron’s mouth and for a moment they were both lost in the kiss. When Nasir pulled back, he grasped Agron’s shirt and tugged him so that they could sit down on cushions together, which meant halfway laying down.

“You look so incredibly handsome in that suit.” Nasir smiled as he brushed his hands down the lapels of the vest.

Agron didn’t say anything, but Nasir could tell that he liked the compliment, by the way his green eyes sparkled and a Cheshire Cat grin on his face. Agron pulled Nasir closer and they laid together like that for a while, until Nasir’s stomach began to rumble.

“Hungry?” Agron asked and they both laughed.

“I guess, I didn’t eat much today. I was nervous for you.” Nasir admitted and Agron moved to kiss Nasir before he got up and pulled out his cellphone.

“Pizza?” He asked and Nasir nodded. Since Agron had heard the address in the cab, he could easily order for the both of them and when he looked at Nasir for his favourite pizza, Nasir answered him that he could go ahead and chose for him too.


	24. Chapter 24

About two hours later they sat together in the large beanbags with their bellies full. Agron had wanted to ask a question since the moment he stepped out of the courtroom, but he had waited for the right time.

“Nasir?” He began and Nasir looked up at him.

“How are you feeling? With the trial and all? Are you doing ok?” Agron asked and real concern laced through his voice. Nasir looked down to the ground and the silence grew long, so that Agron almost regretted asking.

“I’m… dealing.” Nasir eventually answered as he looked up to Agron again. “Mira helped me a lot, she’s still helping me.” Nasir jumped a little when he felt Agron’s hand on his leg.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to startle you.” Agron said softly as he removed his hand again, but Nasir quickly grabbed for it.

“It’s not your fault. I remember most of what happened to me now and Mira made me understand that none of it is my fault. None of it was my choice and I was influenced by drugs, although tomorrow they will probably make me believe that no drugs have been found in my system and so on.” Nasir sighed, he really wasn’t looking forward to his testimony.

“I will be there for you.” Agron simply said as he looked into Nasir’s eyes. “Whatever you need, I will do it for you. I know that you’ll be strong and that you will kick that smartass’ ass.” 

Nasir gave a small smile, but remained silent otherwise.

“I didn’t like how Cesar could make you feel, while you are so strong. You would do literally anything for Duro and… I saw how you were beginning to doubt, and that he was asking questions about me… I wanted to hurt him.” 

Nasir had been frightened for the feelings he had for Agron, they ran more deeply than he had imagined and he had felt the full force of it only that afternoon, when Agron was full of doubt and weary of those questions posed, and had looked up to find support. The change on his face had made it clear for Nasir just how much Agron cared for him and it had taken him all to remain in his seat.

“You can hurt him, by winning this case for us.” Agron began, but then he realised that he was putting a lot of pressure on Nasir and stopped.

“Can we stop talking about the trial for a few hours?” Nasir asked with a sigh. He knew what was coming but he needed to relax tonight.

“Sure.” Agron nodded.

The both of them didn’t say anything, but then Agron stood and held a hand out to Nasir. With a slight smile Nasir accepted and they stood opposite of each other, until Agron carefully wrapped his arms around Nasir and kept him firmly in place, offering support and love.  
Nasir let out a deep sigh and cuddled closer to Agron. When they let go of each other, Agron directed a frown at his suit, which was all wrinkled.

“It was stupid not to bring an extra pair of clothes. I’ll have to go home.” Agron muttered and Nasir, who had hoped that Agron would stay the night, just nodded and took another step back. Only then Agron noticed and he gently grasped Nasir’s chin, lifting it up.

“I’m coming back, it’s only to change clothes and get something extra so that I don’t have to go back and forth each time. If you don’t mind, that is.” Agron explained and Nasir nodded quite seriously.

“I could come with you.” Nasir offered, but Agron shook his head.

“It’s best if we’re not seen together yet.” 

“I’ll be here when you return.” Nasir smiled and they exchanged a quick kiss before Agron headed out of the door. What he did not expect was to find about five or six reporters camping outside of Nasir’s front door, hoping to catch a glimpse at the key witness.

“Mr. Metzger?! Mr. Metzger? A question, please! Just one!” One of them shouted and Agron tried to hurry along the sidewalk while he desperately sought the number of a cab. He had been a fool not to call one from Nasir’s place.

“Mr. Metzger!”

Agron made the mistake of looking back and got snapped quite a few times, his eyes hurting from the flashes. 

“No comment.” He growled loudly as he walked on, but they weren’t about to give up. Suddenly they were all gone and Agron looked back, seeing that Nasir had quickly left the apartment and got into a cab, which was quickly turning the corner, so that they were set to chase it.

Two minutes later the cab stopped over at Agron’s feet and he was hauled in by Nasir, who waved the driver to go to Agron’s place.

“This is madness.” Nasir whispered softly, even the cab driver was looking at them like they were made of pure gold.

“We’ll have to deal with it.” Agron sighed and sat back, while he heard scooters behind them, probably from the same paparazzi as the ones on Nasir’s block. Nasir was about to ask the driver to shake them off, but Agron shook his head.

“They know where I live, there is no point to it.”

And indeed, when they arrived at Agron’s apartment, another ten reporters were waiting for the couple to get out of the car. Now they were photographed together, going into the apartment building. Agron expected another headliner the next day, but he couldn’t care less. 

“I never knew I was this interesting.” Nasir commented as they got to Agron’s apartment. Agron hoped that they would not get into the building, but they probably would have a lawsuit on their hands then… Agron’s eyes flickered for a moment, that would be quite an idea.

He quickly went to his bedroom and opened the closet, tossing his suit to one side and hopping into a comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. When he turned around he saw Nasir turning his head away with quite a blush to his cheeks.

“You were peeping!” Agron laughed as he took a step closer to Nasir, who held up both of his hands and giggled too.

“I was not! Besides, nothing I haven’t seen before.” Nasir quickly got behind the kitchen counter so Agron couldn’t reach for him.

“That’s not nice.” Agron responded in a playful hurt tone and pretended not to be interested anymore, walking to his couch and turning on the tv. Only when Nasir quietly made a move to sit by him, Agron tickled Nasir’s sides so they were both laughing loudly within the next few minutes.

Agron gently pulled Nasir a little closer and Nasir responded by cuddling up to Agron, laying his head on the other’s shoulder.

“Thank you, I needed that.” Nasir said softly.

“Me too. It feels good to laugh again.” Agron responded in an equal tone of voice. Then Agron began to softly laugh again.

“What is it?” Nasir asked curiously.

“It’s stupid. I came back for a change of clothes and now it seems we will have to stay here… and you don’t have clothes.” 

It seemed so absurd, but Nasir shrugged.

“I’ll wear one of your shirts to the trial, let’s see what Cesar will make out of that.” Nasir grinned and Agron was incredibly proud that Nasir could shrug it all off like that.

“Do you want to… go to bed?” Agron asked, still a little hesitant around Nasir, but the other just nodded.

Agron went into the bedroom and stripped down to his boxers, while Nasir did the same in the bathroom. Nasir had not counted on the fact that Agron had left the light on in the bedroom, something he had never done before, and Agron gasped soflty.

“I knew it.” Nasir sighed with his head bowed. “I look like a monster.”

The large scars on his legs had healed, but they looked ugly and he would need surgery to correct the largest of them so they would not get infected.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir both overcome their fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming to a close slowly. I thank everyone for their patience as this has taken some time up for me, but this story will get finished soon.

Nasir just turned around and walked back out of the bedroom while Agron was trying to get over his shock and wanted to go after Nasir. Of course he had known about the scars, Duro’s wounds had been even bigger than Nasir’s and both on his arms and legs. Nasir had been spared somewhat, in that sense that the wounds had been only on his legs.

When Agron found the strength to go into the living room, he didn’t find Nasir there. The bathroomdoor was closed and Agron just hoped that Nasir wasn’t doing anything foolish in there.

“Nasir?” He asked softly as he knocked on the door, but there came no answer.

“Nasir, I just want to know if you’re alright. Please say something. I’m sorry about my reaction, I shouldn’t have done that.” Agron began and he didn’t know just how to make it better. “I knew about your legs, do you remember? You showed them to me before… it’s just… I forgot. You made me forget. You’re more than those scars, Nasir.”

During Agron’s speech he hadn’t heard one breath from the other side of the door. He knocked once again and this time he vowed to himself that if Nasir didn’t answer he would just knock down the door and see where it would take him.

“Nasir… if you don’t answer me I’m just going to kick the door down.” He warned and only then did he hear a faint sound.

“Just leave me alone, Agron, okay? I can’t… deal with this as well, not right now. Just go back to bed.” 

The faint voice sounded so broken that Agron slid alongside the door, down onto his butt, with his back to the door.

“I’m sorry, Nasir.” He repeated and he could hear someone crying now.

“You know that it doesn’t make a difference to me how you look, you’re gorgeous to me.” Agron tried again, hoping that he could get Nasir to open the door.

“Duro… he had… they slashed at his arms and legs.” Agron then said, hard enough so that Nasir could hear him. “When he laid in that hospital bed in coma, I felt so powerless, I couldn’t do anything to save him. I don’t want to lose you too.”

Agron sighed deeply after his confession, blinking back tears. He hadn’t gotten this emotional since Duro’s death and he thought that it might have something to do with Nasir being around him.

The door creaked open just a bit and Agron stood immediately, waiting for Nasir to come out of the bathroom, but he didn’t. Taking the opened door for permission, Agron slowly walked in and saw Nasir sitting there near the shower, with his arms over his now clad legs.

“Nasir…” He whispered softly, but the young man did not look up at him.

“I’m sorry.” Agron said again and went to sit down next to Nasir, who gave no reaction. It was only when Agron pulled Nasir closer that the young man resisted somewhat, but finally he gave in and let himself be embraced.

“I should have remembered, it just took me by surprise, that’s all.” Agron explained and Nasir blinked up at him.

“I look hideous.” He murmured, but Agron shut Nasir up with a quick kiss.

“You’re beautiful, don’t let anyone tell you something else. Don’t… don’t think too much about my reaction. It’s been a long day, I’m tired and that was…” Agron shrugged, not knowing how he should name his reaction.

“The truth. My legs are… they’re not beautiful, whatever you might say.” Nasir now lowly grumbled and he looked down at his legs, where he could see the scars even through the fabric of his trousers. He had memorised them time and time again, wishing they would just go away.

Agron pulled back from Nasir and peeled the boxer shorts of his body, making Nasir look up at him, desperately trying to meet his eyes instead of wandering over Agron’s body. Agron smiled and Nasir’s reaction and held out his hand.

“What… what are you doing?” Nasir asked.

“I’ll show you… do you trust me?” Agron asked and Nasir knew that even though Agron’s reaction had hurt him, he would trust the man with his life. Nasir carefully stood and Agron slowly lifted up the hem of Nasir’s shirt, looking at him for permission. When Nasir nodded he lifted the shirt over Nasir’s head.

It was only when he wanted to do the same with the pants that Nasir quickly laid his hands on Agron’s wrists.

“Agron…” He began, but Agron leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Nasir’s lips.

“Let me.” He whispered and he kneeled in front of Nasir, pulling the pants off along with the shorts Nasir was wearing underneath. Nasir held on to Agron’s shoulder while he stepped out of the pool of clothes at his feet and he waited for what Agron wanted.

“Turn on the water.” Agron gestured to the shower and while standing there Nasir could just reach the knobs and turned the hot water on. Nasir almost jumped when he felt lips pressed to his legs.

“Agron.” He half protested, half moaned, but Agron did not seem to hear him.

“I will show you just how beautiful I think you are.” He murmured against Nasir’s skin as he kissed from one scar to the other, his tongue darting out to lick the skin, making Nasir tremble.

Warmth spread through the bathroom and Nasir was trying to think about something else while he felt Agron everywhere around him and on his skin.   
“The… the water is warm enough.” He managed to get out and Agron rose up to his full height, enveloping Nasir in his arms, pressing their bodies together. They both sighed in contentment at the contact.

Agron helped Nasir into the shower and while water streamed over both their bodies, Agron searched for the soap. He gently kneaded into Nasir’s shoulders, wanting to work all of the tension out of them. He wanted Nasir to rest and to feel safe with him.

“If I do anything you’re uncomfortable with, just say so, okay? I don’t want you to be afraid of me.” Agron whispered and Nasir nodded, not trusting his voice.

Under Agron’s touch Nasir relaxed and he felt soapy hands all over his body, although Agron seemed to hesitate to touch intimate areas. Nasir didn’t say a word and just let the water wash over him, trying to get all of the tension out from under his skin. A soft moan escaped him when Agron reached higher up his thighs.

“Everything alright?” Agron asked in a hoarse whisper and Nasir nodded without opening his eyes. He felt that he was being turned around so that they were now facing each other and Agron continued to wash Nasir’s arms and chest. When Nasir finally opened his eyes he saw that Agron stood at the furthest position possible in the shower, which was not much but he allowed a distance in between them and that he was being ever so careful.

Without saying a word Nasir grabbed Agron’s wrist and tugged him closer, so they were standing almost chest to chest. Both their bodies slippery, Nasir enjoyed Agron so warm and closeby and he wrapped his arms around the larger man, standing perfectly still and surprising Agron so that his hands rested on Nasir’s shoulders.

“Are you…” Agron began but Nasir quickly reached up and placed a finger on Agron’s lips.

“If you ask me one more time if I’m alright, I will smack you upside the head.” He warned with a grin and Agron shut up, kissed Nasir’s finger and then proceeded to press kisses on Nasir’s arm and jaw, whatever space he could reach. Nasir let out a soft moan and pressed closer to Agron, feeling his erection. He wanted to back away, but forced himself to stay in this position, telling himself that Agron would not hurt him.

Agron, who felt the tension in Nasir’s body, pulled back slightly and frowned. He was not again going to ask if everything was alright, but he took a small step back and just cupped Nasir’s cheek with one hand, bowing deeper ever so slowly so that Nasir could step away if he wanted to.

Their lips met in a kiss which soon deepened and Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck. Agron’s hand slid in between them and wrapped around both his and Nasir’s erection, stroking so that they both groaned in the kiss. Nasir did not pull back from his touch but stayed in his position. It took him not long to reach his orgasm and he moaned Agron’s name as he slumped against the shower wall, Agron quickly following him and embracing Nasir so that they would not fall to the ground.

Later, when the water grew cold, they stepped out and dried off. Nasir could not help but look at Agron, who had been so gentle with him, so different from what he had endured at Ludus. When Agron noticed Nasir watched him and smiled broadly, Nasir realised that he could really love Agron.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir wake up together, and Nasir has to prepare for his testimony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, I appreciate them all very much. I've tried to make this a story with a plot and I'm glad people like it. Still a few more chapters to go!

They were still sleeping when the alarm clock went off the morning after. Agron had set it to make sure that they would be in time for court. Today was Nasir’s testimony and Agron knew that Nasir would be nervous so he had asked Nasir to go to Mira’s for half an hour or so to talk to her. 

“Hey sleepyhead.” Agron said gently as he caressed Nasir’s hair. The young man did not stir and it took quite a few kisses on Agron’s part before Nasir opened his eyes.

“No… I want it to be yesterday.” Nasir mumbled as he put his pillow over his head. Agron was relentless however and grabbed the pillow, tossing it aside. 

“You have to get dressed and go to Mira. I’ll be in court, I’ll be sitting right at the spot where you sat yesterday, okay? You won’t be alone.” Agron assured Nasir and they both nodded at the statement. Nasir reached up for a kiss and Agron happily obliged, taking the time to explore Nasir’s mouth before realising the time again and hopping out of bed himself.

“You.. bathroom… now!” He ordered to Nasir and with a small smile Nasir went on his way. Mira had offered to get Nasir breakfast so that he would not have to rush and Agron had said that he would grab something underway so Nasir didn’t have to do anything but get dressed and go to court. 

Nasir knew that he would hate this day, he had dreaded it for weeks now, ever since he knew the court date. He was glad that some good had come from this whole ordeal and his smile widened when he noticed Agron hopping around on one foot, trying to find his other shoe. They were going to be alright, the two of them.

“I’m going.” He informed Agron as he tapped him on the shoulder. Agron turned on one foot, embraced Nasir tightly and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll see you there. Don’t keep Mira waiting, she hates that.”

Nasir nodded and went downstairs. Normally he would walk and take the subway, but he had already seen the photographers waiting outside and he had called a cab beforehand. He just rushed out, evaded everyone and pulled the hood of his sweater over his head so that nobody would recognise his face.

The cabdriver drove him in silence towards Mira and when he got there Mira was already pooring out his morning coffee.

“Breakfast is served.” She smiled and Nasir sighed in relief, he had made it.

“I’m guessing it’s not pleasant out there.” She said as they both sat down. Nasir shook his head and took a sip his coffee.

“It’s a mad house, photographers everywhere. I have no idea why we are so important to them.”

“We?” Mira asked and Nasir blushed slightly.

“I spent the night at Agron’s.” He murmured. “He was so happy with me being there at court and… well, we just slept together in the same bed, nothing fancy.”

“I’m glad neither of you gave up on the other.” Mira smiled again.

“No, I’m guessing we didn’t. It took me quite some sessions with you to realise that Agron was not really out to hurt me like the others. I know that now.” Nasir nodded and Mira patted his knee.

“He seems to be a good man for you, just take everything at your own pace, I’m sure he will not mind.”

“I know.” Nasir dared to smile too and then Mira stood, leaving Nasir alone for a minute and bringing out his suit for his testimony. She had picked it out and Nasir kind of knew that Mira had good taste due to her own way of clothing.

“That’s it, huh?”

“Yep, you’ll look good in it. We’ve talked about this, Nasir, appearance does play a part in it. Have you seen the lawyer, Cesar? He looked the part, that is what is needed from you as well. You will do great and we will all be there for you.”

“I know, Agron is coming too.” Nasir sighed, he still hated it.

“He is? That’s great, how you support each other.” Mira commented before she sent Nasir away to fit his suit. When he came out she adjusted his collar for him and knotted his tie, giving him thumbs up afterwards. Nasir was trying to just breathe deeply and not think to much about what he had to remember later.

“You are going to do great, Nasir.” Mira said once again and then they both walked out of her office and to the courthouse. Nasir was surprised to find not one reporter at her office but was glad for it. When they arrived at the courthouse the press had arrived in great numbers, this was one of the top days of the trial.

After Nasir’s testimony would be a week of experts and witnesses for defense before the lawyers could make their final statements. Nasir hoped that he did not have to be there to hear it and could remain on a remote island somewhere, preferably together with Agron, forgetting that all of this ever happened.

Nasir had a feeling that literally everyone was waiting for him at the courthouse. He could spot Spartacus, Naevia who had been so kind to him, the two men he thought were Gannicus and Crixus due to Agron’s description of him and then finally Agron himself. While all of them tried to smile and be friendly, Nasir could feel the tension building up. Nasir walked up to Agron, who gave him a gentle squeeze when Nasir took his hand.

“I want this to be over and done with.” Nasir sighed.

“I know, just a little while longer. All you have to do is tell the truth.” Agron answered and Nasir saw the other officers nod in response. 

“You’re not going to like the truth. None of you are. It’s ugly.” Nasir set his teeth in his bottom lip and tried to focus on what he was about to say in court. Agron took him aside for a moment.

“Not one part of you is ugly, okay? I thought I made myself clear last night.” Agron smiled and Nasir had to as well, despite his feelings for the moment.

“You did… but this is different. I have to tell the rest of the world what they’ve done to me.” Nasir tried to remain calm.

“You will and nobody will hate you for it. They will think you strong for being able to put everything in words for the people who are going to judge those vile beasts. I’m still going to love you afterwards, Nasir.”

There was only one word in that whole explanation that Nasir heard clearly. He lifted his head so that he could look Agron in the eyes and dared to repeat it.

“Love?” He whispered softly.

Agron sighed and nodded.

“This was not the way I was supposed to say this to you… but yeah, love. I love you, Nasir, for the person you are.”

Nasir could not speak, but wrapped his arms tightly around Agron, not believing that one so strong as Agron could love him. He knew that he could not speak the words himself yet, but somehow he thought and hoped that Agron would understand.

“I care about you too, a lot.” He opted and Agron nodded with a smile.

The call for the assembly of court came through the halls and Agron gave Nasir a last hug before the others gave them all their sympathy. Nasir was alone in the hallways, waiting for the time when they were about to call him to the witness stand.

Mira, who had stood at the background for the time being, now sat beside him and gently held him.

“Only think about yourself and what you want to say, not about what that lawyer wants from you. You are better than him.” She repeated one more time.

“I’m scared, Mira.” He announced, glad that Agron could not hear him.

“As are we all about this case, Nasir, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that, although you’re scared, you will speak up for yourself in there.”

Nasir nodded, just at the time a police officer opened the door to him.

“It’s time, Mr. Aziz.”

Mira embraced Nasir one more time and then he walked through the benches of the court, spotting familiar faces here in there, on his way to the witness stand.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Nasir's testimony and Caesar is not playing nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologise once again for the delay, this is taking me far longer than I expected. We're getting there though, I expect another chapter or two for the end :)

He barely sat down before he looked up to the judge. He knew that they had seen each other before, at the Black Box, but he had wisely shut his mouth about it. He would rather have someone friendly sitting here with him as someone he had never met before. Knowing the judge’s preference, Nasir believed that Castus would sooner defend him than work against him.

“Mr. Aziz, could you tell us in your own words, what has happened to you?” Castus asked quite friendly and Nasir nodded.

“I was a bartender in a club, the Black Box. I was closing up alone one night when someone knocked me out. I did not see who it was, and I woke up somewhere I did not recognise… they had put me together in a cell with another man, but he did not hear or see me, although his eyes were open.” Nasir began.

“Did you recognise that men as one of the named victims?” Castus asked and Nasir nodded, pointing to one of the photographs to the side. 

“A woman came into the room and injected me with some kind of fluid. My hands and feet were bound for I don’t know how long. My eyes got heavy and I think I slept after that. She came along quite often and always had some kind of needle in her hand.” Nasir shuddered visibly at the thought and looked at his own leg for a moment, he didn’t know if he could continue.

“It’s okay, Mr. Aziz, take your time. You were injected, you slept…” Castus took over and Nasir took a deep breath, looking at the back of the room, where Agron sat.

“One of the next days they brought me down a stairs in to another, bigger room. Five men and women were standing, all with masks on their faces. They put a mask on my face too before I entered. The man who had been with me in the room sat there too, on his knees… sucking a man off. They made me do the same.” Nasir ended, his cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. He noticed that Agron’s eyes never strayed, he kept looking at Nasir all the while, with an encouraging smile on his face, although it must have been difficult for him as well to hear the kind of treatment Nasir had gotten while at the club.

“They put me back in the same room, alone this time… every day seemed the same. I got something for breakfast, before I was awake enough to realise what happened I got an injection to make me compliant and then they took me upstairs to perform… sexual acts with other men.”

“Do you have an idea how long you were there?” Castus asked and Nasir shook his head.

“They told me it could not have been more than fourteen days, but it felt like a lifetime.” He murmured softly into the microphone.

Castus turned to Saxa and nodded, making Nasir her witness. She had watched the jury now and again and saw that Nasir had gotten through to them, some of the women even had to blink back tears.

“Nasir, are you okay to go on?” Saxa asked quietly and Nasir nodded, he just had to get through this and then it would be over.  
“Can you remember how you got out?” Saxa asked him and Nasir didn’t know just what was expected of him as an answer, he decided that he would tell the whole truth.

“At first I couldn’t remember how I ended up at that restaurant, but the cook told me that I literally fell onto his floor when he opened the door, near unconscious. Everything came back little by little after that, more when I went to a psychologist. The blonde woman who had gotten me the injection in the morning, left the door unlocked one time… drowsy as I was, I hoped to get out of there.”

“Even in that state you were focused enough to walk away?” Saxa asked, pointing out that Nasir still had a little bit of conscious thought in him, although drugs were in his system.

“It was easy, too easy when you’re awake and you have your full capacity… the room was on the top floor, I just had to walk down the stairs and out of the front door. Nobody stopped me. They only realised when I was out on the street already and then I tried to make a run for it to the nearest place I saw open… that was the restaurant.”

“About 200 metres from the club in another ally.” Saxa filled in the last blank.

“Yes.” Nasir nodded.

“I believe that the experts have pointed out enough what Mr. Aziz has gone through in those troubled days, Your Honour, so I’m going to leave it at that.” Saxa said to Judge Castus and she hoped that he would not let Cesar be too hard on Nasir. Castus gestured to Cesar.

“Your witness.”

“Mr. Aziz…” Cesar began as he stood and walked towards the witness stand. “You were a bartender in the…” Cesar checked his papers, “Black Box club, correct?”

“Yes.” Nasir answered.

“Did you parents or any of your family know about this fact?” Cesar asked and Nasir could already tell where this was going.

“No.” He answered shortly.

“Did anybody outside of that club know about your preference for men?” Cesar followed up and again Nasir had to answer ‘no’.

“Could it be that Mrs. Batiatus indeed called you for the job as a bartender but that she also offered you another job, something far more rewarding in terms of money, but perhaps not quite legal?”

“No, she only called me about the job.” Nasir answered.

“Are you sure about that, Mr. Aziz? Because it has been said a couple of times that your mind might not be completely clear on the situation yet. You do not remember everything, if I am correct in what is said in the report here.”

“I am sure.” Nasir gritted out.

“You have claimed that there were multiple injections to keep you compliant. Why is there nothing to proof this? There was no substance left in your blood, and there were no injection wounds.” Cesar stated.

“Because they slashed my legs open, that is why the small wounds couldn’t be found.” Nasir almost screamed and Castus looked in an alarmed way towards his witness. 

“Mr. Aziz, I ask you to please calm down. Mr. Cesar, please step away from the witness stand and let the witness have some room.” Castus gestured.

“I am sorry, Your Honour, but I am trying to prove a point here.” Cesar turned towards the jury. “Mr. Aziz’ parents, friends nor family knew about his job or his preference, which makes it easy for him to perhaps search out a job which is very well paid, with low risk. Being a prostitute is no shame in this day and age.”

At that moment Agron sprang up from his bench and was stalking towards Cesar, who did not see the man coming, but Spartacus was just in time to intercept his officer, grab him by the collar and half dragged half walked him outside.

“You are not coming in between this, not now.” Spartacus whispered harshly to Agron.

“Cesar is calling Nasir a whore!” Agron shouted so loud that almost everybody in the courtroom could hear it.

“I know, but Nasir will take him back, I’m sure. He’s clever, Agron. Have trust in him, okay? We are going to win this case.” Spartacus clapped Agron on the shoulder and went back inside. Agron took a few deep breaths, reminded himself that he was doing this for Nasir and went back in as well.

He had missed Nasir’s calm and cold answer.

“If I had been a prostitute, I would have at least gotten paid for the work I’ve done. I’ve never received a cent for my… services.” Nasir spat out. “I have never seen those people’s faces, not one time. If they had gone to a prostitute, I would have been spared all of this.”

“You are sticking to your story, Mr. Aziz.” Cesar did not ask, but at Nasir’s nod it was confirmed.

“Then why was it so easy for you afterwards to have a mature relationship with Mr. Metzger, a detective on the team that found you? Surely if you were so traumatised you would not go near another man for a very long time.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir bites back and Agron has a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, very very sorry again, I'm trying to get some writing done here and there but my weeks and weekends are filled to the brim. -sighs- I hope it'll get better soon but in the mean time, here is a chapter for you, the before last.

Saxa wanted to scream for an objection, but Castus shook his head. 

“Mr. Metzger and I are friends, that is true. He helped me a lot in those first few days after I was found and he understood because he has lost his brother to the same people that had captured me. We are not lovers.” Nasir repeated.

“Pictures have shown up in the newspaper on a daily basis of you two leaving each other’s apartment.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Saxa asked as she turned to Castus. “Please Your Honour, how is this relevant to the case?”

“State your purpose, Mr. Cesar.” Castus asked Cesar.

“What I have said before. I do not deny that my clients were dealing out of the legal realm, but they have not forced people into performing sexual acts for them or anyone else. Those men were there on their own free will. A few of them were addicts, to either alcohol and drugs and met their untimely end, we can not help that.”

“Mr. Aziz has no record of drug abuse nor alcohol.” Castus reminded Cesar.

“True, that is why I believe he is to ashamed to admit that he had chosen the job, and now he wants to play the victim!” Cesar pointed straight at Nasir, who got more and more angry and tried to stay calm.

“I am not playing anything, what I am telling you is the truth!” His voice rose again and he remembered to breathe, looking at the jury. “It is up to you to believe me or not, I have merely told my version, my truth. I hope it will help you reaching a decision. May I step down, Your Honour?”

Castus nodded, although Cesar made it clear that he was not through yet.

“Leave it for somewhere in the next few days, Mr. Cesar. The witness has told you all he could.” Castus gestured for everyone to sit down again.

Nasir had walked out with more dignity than he felt at that moment and when he felt a heavy weight around his waist he turned around to find Agron there, his arms already firmly around Nasir.

“I’m sorry for losing it.” He murmured quietly as he kissed Nasir’s hair and pulled him even closer.

“It’s okay… If I hadn’t been so nervous, I would have been angrier too.” Nasir sighed, leaning back against Agron.

“Can we go somewhere? I don’t want to stay here…” Nasir began and Agron seemed to think of something, squeezing Nasir more tightly for a moment and then letting go. He walked in to the courtroom again and reappeared not five minutes later, holding out his hand to Nasir and walking to the back entrance of the court house.

“What did you do?” Nasir asked as he hurriedly took Agron’s hand and walked together with him.

“I took up that vacation Spartacus promised me. I have a full three weeks off, starting now.” Agron smiled.

Those three weeks were more than the rest of the duration of the trial.

“But… how…. What?” Nasir began, but Agron silenced him with a quick kiss. 

“We’re going to the airport and we’re taking a break. Where do you want to go?” Agron asked, but Nasir frowned and stopped, about halfway on their way to the taxi who was going to drive them home.

“I… I don’t know. I can’t afford anything at the moment, Agron, you know that. Don’t tempt me with holidays.” Nasir sighed softly. Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir and managed to get the both of them into the car without too much of a struggle.

“We both need a break from everyone and everything, especially with the end of the trial coming up. I asked Spartacus to keep us up to date when they reach a verdict but for the rest it’ll be radio silence. I want to do this for you, Nasir, for us… I wouldn’t be much of a boyfriend otherwise, right?”

Nasir sat in the cab as it pulled over to the curb, too stunned for words. Had Agron just called him his boyfriend? They were going on a holiday together? He could not believe how his life had changed in the past couple of months, and he began to giggle, only stepping out of the car when Agron was already at the front door of the apartment building.

“What are you giggling about?” Agron asked, a little bit nervous about Nasir’s reaction. Nasir just shook his head and went inside, waiting for Agron to follow him. Only when they reached Agron’s apartment did Nasir turn around and kiss Agron.

“You’re my boyfriend?” He then asked with a large smile on his face. Agron shrugged.

“I have to give it a name, right? We’re more than friends and… you know how much I care about you, Nasir. So yeah, if you’ll have me, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

It was as simple as that. Nasir kissed Agron again and then they made plans to escape. Agron booked tickets and Nasir went to his own apartment to pack the little he could take with him on vacation. By the time he was back Agron had packed too, saying that they wouldn’t need much where they were going.

Although Nasir was a bit nervous, he trusted Agron and let him lead the way as they went to the airport to catch their flight to Hawaii. Nasir slept most of the flight and missed how Agron looked at him lovingly, gazing to the television screen in front of him once in a while.  
It didn’t take them more than a few hours to get to their destination and when the plane landed a cab was already waiting for him.

Agron had booked the most luxurious resort, mostly because of its privacy. When the taxi stopped at the beach which separated them from their bungalow on the water, Nasir gasped at the beauty of their surroundings.

“I… this is beautiful.” He whispered as he looked around in awe. He had never been to such a place and couldn’t stop looking. Agron didn’t speak and let Nasir wonder about the marvels of the world, why they walked to their bungalow.

It was made entirely out of wood and sat on a wooden platform on poles, a little over the water. They had their own terrace which looked out of the wide ocean and in the vicinity no other bungalows or hotels could be found. While Nasir was a bit worried about how much money this all must have cost, he knew that Agron was doing this for the both of them and he just hoped that Agron would have a wonderful vacation too.

“What do you think, did I make a good choice?” Agron smiled and Nasir nodded as he went to the outside of their own private little beach, gazing over the water. He knew that he could forget his troubles here.

They didn’t unpack but changed into their swimsuits and went out onto the small beach. Nasir just went with his toes in the water, but Agron dove right in and splattered Nasir all wet. By the time they went back inside for dinner, they were both exhausted and happy.

“Agron…” Nasir whispered as he saw that dinner had been prepared for them, set up with candles and soft music playing on the background.

“I owed you lunch.” Agron said as he pulled back Nasir’s chair and helped the both of them to a small bit of lobster.

“I know it’s decadent, but just go with it, Nasir. I want to spoil you for just this once. I probably won’t be able to afford it again.” He laughed softly and Nasir would have felt guilty if it wasn’t for that smile. Agron wanted to do this for him and take care of him, so Nasir would let him, for now… he would get his own chance to repay Agron.

After dinner they laid down on the couch together, which was more comfortable than Agron’s. They kissed and for the first time in long Nasir felt relaxed enough to let Agron touch him without flinching back from it. He thought about their moment in the shower and became a bit more daring, but started to tremble when Agron’s fingers reached closer to his groin.

“Too soon?” Agron whispered softly and Nasir nodded. “It’ll be fine… I’ll be fine. I just need a bit of more time.” He sighed as he cuddled up to Agron.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the very long wait on this last chapter. My personal life has been crazy for a couple of months and I don't think it will be letting up soon. I found the time to write a sort of epilogue for our two sweethearts and I hope it is to your satisfaction.   
> Thank you very much for all the appreciation!

They had been on vacation for about a week. Nasir hadn’t felt happier in years, although he tried to avoid the sun on his legs, because he was afraid that the scars would appear even worse. Every night he swam together with Agron in the cool ocean waters, they ate their bellies full with the most wondrous food and they made romantic walks along the beach.

Agron did not push Nasir beyond kisses, and Nasir began to feel that he might be ready for something more again. Their previous sexual encounters had been brief but enjoyable and Nasir remembered fondly how Agron had treated him in the shower. They showered together here on the island too, but Agron made sure that he stayed a little away from Nasir and kept his distance when they were both naked.

Nasir had strolled to the hotel on his own tonight, Agron telling him that he wanted to feel lazy and he didn’t feel like going for a walk. Nasir had said that he was going to buy them some refreshments, rather than order room service, so that he could have his walk. When he returned Agron was staring at his cellphone, intently reading.

“Agron…” Nasir began but Agron held up his head, finished reading and then looked up with the biggest smile Nasir had seen from him, which blew his mind. Agron was always handsome, but when he smiled he was beyond beautiful. Nasir couldn’t help himself, put his arms around Agron’s neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

“What was that for?” Agron asked as they both had to come up for air. “Not that I mind, of course.” He winked when Nasir directed a frown in his direction.

“For having the most awesome smile I’ve ever seen.” Nasir replied with a smile himself and Agron laughed and bowed down for another kiss.

“What were you reading?” Nasir asked and Agron held up his phone.

“I got a text from Spartacus. It said that the jury had reached a verdict…” Agron fell silent and Nasir tried not to bounce up and down. He had not thought about the trial in that whole week, Agron keeping him busy enough so that he was exhausted by the time they went to bed and he could actually sleep.

“Is it over?” He asked softly and Agron nodded.

“They were all found guilty… Spartacus thinks they’re looking at at least thirty years each.” Agron stated.

“Oh God.” Nasir whispered as he took one step, immediately enveloped in Agron’s arms as the other held on to him tightly.

“It’s really over.” Agron said once again and Nasir laughed and cried at the same time. He could finally be more than a victim. They still had a week of vacation left on this dream beach, but that it was back to the real world and he would be able to handle himself now. 

“Penny for your thoughts.” Agron whispered into Nasir’s ear. Nasir looked up and wiped at his own tears.

“I can start my life again… I can be Nasir again.” He let out and Agron tightened his embrace still, until Nasir had difficulties breathing.

“You were always Nasir to me, not just some random victim, you know.” He sighed and Nasir nodded, he knew.

“I brought us snacks.” Nasir picked them up from where they had fallen on the ground and handed them over to Agron, for him the conversation about the trial was over. They could deal with it once they were home again, but not right now. The place was far too nice to be getting sombre about everything.

“Can I ask you something?” Agron asked as Nasir walked to the large couch in their hut, patting the seat next to him.

“Of course.” Nasir mumbled around his Cheetos, as he directed a part of his attention to the screen.

“When we’re back home and you’re… Nasir again and living your own life, will you forget about me?” Agron wanted to say ‘again’ but that wouldn’t have been fair. Nasir almost choked on his chips and dropped the bag, frowning at Agron.

“Why would you say such a thing.” He grumbled as he glared at Agron.

“Because we have only known each other in special circumstances. I can understand if… if you need time and space to be yourself again.” It was very hard for Agron to offer this, to give Nasir a way out, but he felt like he had to.

“Agron… why are you being so…” Nasir didn’t know how to say the words, so he sighed, placed his hands on the sides of Agron’s face and kissed him deeply. Agron let him explore his mouth and they both moaned as Agron picked Nasir up to sit on his lap.

“I just want you to be happy.” Agron managed to say in between kisses. Nasir had not come on to him like this and it was a sight he absolutely adored. Nasir looked careless and free and Agron loved it.

“I am, I finally am, together with you.” Nasir smiled and he leaned into Agron again so that their lips could meet. Agron’s hands snuck under Nasir’s shirt and felt up the skin of his back, making Nasir shiver. When Agron wanted to pull away Nasir shook his head.

“It’s okay… I’ll tell you.” He said softly and Agron nodded in understanding.

It was only when Nasir had pulled both his shirt and Agron’s off and began to kiss Agron’s neck and chest, that Agron let his hands roam again. Nasir had not protested once and did not seem frightened, so Agron grew bold and slipped his fingers under the waistband of Nasir’s sweatpants.

Nasir stopped and looked down.

“Are you alright?” Agron looked up at the same time so their eyes met.

“Can we go to bed?” Nasir answered with his own question. While they fumbled with hurried kisses, they made their way to the bedroom, where they both hesitated.

“In your own time, Nasir.” Agron eventually said as he shed the rest of his clothes, leaving only his boxers on, and crawling into bed, laying on his back. Nasir took a deep breath, stripped down as well and crawled in next to Agron, soon landing on Agron’s stomach, keeping his weight on his arms.

They resumed their kisses and Agron’s hand wrapped around Nasir’s length, making him gasp and bury his head in the crook of Agron’s neck. When after a few minutes it became too much, he cried out Agron’s name softly. Nasir shivered and Agron held him, as always content to just feel Nasir.

“I… I want to try.” Nasir said softly as he sat up and tugged down Agron’s boxers.

“What… what do you want to try?” Agron frowned, not understanding. Feeling Nasir’s hands on him did not make the situation clearer as he trusted upwards, moaning at the contact.

“You… I want you inside me. I think I can handle it now.” Nasir smiled and when Agron tried to say that he did not bring anything with him, Nasir held out the condoms and lube he bought in a vending machine at the hotel. He was blushing fiercely.

“You’re so cute when you blush.” Agron laughed softly as he sat up, kissing Nasir deeply. They pulled down Nasir’s boxers together and Agron gently prepared Nasir while looking into his eyes to see any signs of pain or discomfort. Distracting his lover with kisses, he stretched Nasir open for him slowly, taking all the time he could.

“I’m ready.” Nasir whispered finally and they switched places so Nasir lay down on the bed, Agron hovering over him and slowly pushing in. Nasir still gasped at the intrusion, but he reassured Agron he was fine by kissing him now and again, or caressing his chest. When they were fully joined Agron held still until Nasir wrapped his legs around his form so that he could move.

Nasir moaned softly as Agron slowly made love to him, because according to Agron, that was exactly what he was doing. It didn’t take Agron long to finish, the restraint of so many weeks finally broke down as he came, shouting Nasir’s name.

He pulled Nasir with him and cuddled close as they lay on their sides. 

The next morning Nasir woke up in that same embrace, opening his eyes just slightly. He smiled when he remembered where he was.

It would be more difficult for the both of them when they were home, but they would be fine. They would get through it. 

Hell, he might even take his job up again at the Black Box.

Who would try to fight with the boyfriend of a cop anyhow?   
He laughed softly to himself and turned around, cuddling up closer to Agron.

Well, maybe not at the Black Box…


End file.
